REAL LIFE
by Saiyana2
Summary: Vash has come back with Knives. But Meryl's freedom and fantasies are over when a letter comes and she has to go back to face her deferred responsiblities. Romance/Drama VxM KxMi
1. Prologue

* * *

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

* * *

REAL LIFE

Prequel

The light of the suns shone into the small room and fell on the sleeping face of the dark haired girl, rousing her from the tangled sheets of her restless repose. Rubbing the sleep from her face as she sat up, Meryl's eyes went to the window to scan the featureless horizon. It had become her morning ritual, ever since Vash had left, hoping for a glimpse of his familiar red silhouette returning.

She sighed softly when all her searching eyes could find was the same wide empty expanse of golden sand and crystal blue sky. Still nothing. It seemed like forever since he had walked off under the burden of Wolfwood's crosspunisher.

There was a light tap at her door, as Milly, her friend and partner's, voice filtered through the false wood, "I'm off to work Meryl. The coffee's on the stove, see you at lunchtime." Meryl responds, "Thanks Milly, I'll see you then. Is there anything special you want me to get from the store?"

She could almost see Milly's bright smile flash, her quick receding answer. "PUDDING!"

Milly had kept working at her job as a welldigger after Vash had left them. Meryl knew that it was because the mindless physical labor kept her partner from thinking about Wolfwood. The larger girl mourned her lost lover silently. Hiding her grief behind a mask of ever present cheeriness. Meryl sighed, at least Milly had the gift of love Nick had left in her womb. Meryl had nothing but a memories. Along with a faint hope that was fast waning, that the man she loved would ever return.

Meryl rose from her bed and headed into the bathroom to prepare for her day's work. She had taken a second job shortly after Vash departed. Not so much for the extra money but because sitting around the echoingly empty house during the day had been far too depressing for the small insurance girl. Not even writing reports could keep her occupied the full day.

Before Meryl had gotten the clerking job at the general store, more often than not she had found herself bemusedly wandering aimlessly into the room that had been Vash's and staring at his bed moodily. Wondering where he was, if he was okay, if she'd ever see his crazy blonde broom of hair and goofy grin again.

After showering she donned a blouse and a dark skirt, putting on the minimal amount of make-up before picking up her cloak, the only part of her usual outfit that she took to the general store. Meryl trudged downstairs, girding herself to face another day of worrying whether the man she cared for was ever coming back.

As she drank her morning coffee, the petite woman stared into space and reflected about the events that had led up to her this point. Of waiting in a no name backwater town for someone that the rest of the world thought was a menace. A man that might not ever even come back.

She had finally come to terms with the fact that she cared deeply for him. Problem was.., did Vash feel anything for her? She had always been a bit of a shrew around him. Scolding and yelling at him more often than not.

Part of that had been emotional self-defense on her own part. As she futilely tried to resist the totally ridiculous attraction that had increased each day they traveled with him. He was the exact opposite of everything she had thought she would have wanted in a man.

An unsettled, a rootless wanderer, one who had never seemed to be serious about anything. A skirt chasing charmer that couldn't even hold his liquor. A happy go lucky drifter without any apparent intention of ever settling down. Who had, without even trying, managed to wriggle and charm his way past her defenses irrevocably insinuating himself into her heart. She had finally given up denying it. She had fallen in love with the big blond dope. Now her problem was even more difficult. How did he feel about her? He had no recollection of anything that happened while he had been trapped in his self induced purgatory.

Did Vash even like her? She knew he had only mistaken her for the mysterious Rem that night. He had said called that name so many times during his catatonia. Pleading for her to comfort him as he had clung to Meryl like a lost child.

Of course after he had recovered and she had saved him from the mob, he had hugged her. But that had been just out of gratitude for rescuing him, wasn't it? Even though the night before, it had almost seemed as if there might be a chance that something could develop between them. But when everything was over, the next morning he just got dressed and left, going off in search of his genocidal twin. She and Milly told Vash they would wait for him. But his only reply was a casual wave saying, "See ya later." He had never really committed to coming back.

Would he? After all, he had tried ditching them so many times before, this would be the perfect opportunity to be rid of his unwanted companions for good..

Was he even still alive? She blinked hard, the cup in her hand shaking, a bit of coffee shloshing out as that dreaded thought crossed her mind. She feared the worst.

From what little bit Vash had revealed, Knives was deadly. Even the sound of his name was terrifying. Millions Knives, the faceless enemy that had stalked Vash for God only knew how long. The real person behind the destruction of July and Augusta. A man that had set a maniac, leading a gang of ruthless killers, on his own twin.

If Vash had been facing anyone else she would never doubt his emerging victorious. But if his brother was even half as extraordinary as the blonde outlaw, he could be a real threat to Vash.

Meryl couldn't conceive how two siblings could be such polar opposites.

Vash was anything but dangerous seeming on the surface, despite his fearsome reputation. That was why it had taken her so long to accept the fact that he was the man she was seeking.

Outwardly he appeared to be nothing more than slightly clumsy lovable dope. A broomheaded idiot with a constant smile that cheerfully let kids beat him up, ogled every pretty girl that crossed his path (except her of course!!) And scarfed up donuts like there was no tomorrow.

His act had actually fooled her for several weeks after they had first met him.

He would run rather than shoot. He was overly-emotional, crying at the drop of a hat. Downright exasperating with that irritatingly simplistic peace and love mantra , and absolutely maddening at times. An unparalleled marksman that never shot to kill.

And totally adorable!!!!

As she performed her mission, accompanying him from town to town, Meryl had learned that there was far more to Vash the Stampede than the destructive legend or the false face and goofiness that he showed the world.

Meryl had sensed even back at the very beginning that Vash carried secrets. He had scars far deeper than merely the ones covering his body. During their wanderings she had caught glimpses of the truth, the reality of the tortured man behind the myth.

Over time Meryl had slowly began to sense that the enigmatic gunman was hiding a deep soul searing sorrow, a sadness that ate at him constantly. Concealing it behind the happy go lucky facade, using false smiles as a shield and apparent goofiness to keep people at bay. But even with all that, during his darkest moments, he had never frightened her or made her fear for her own safety at his hands. If there was anything she was certain of, it was that Vash was the sweetest and gentlest man she had ever met.

What really frightened her was the thought of losing him.

When he had disappeared after Augusta, it had devastated her. She had cried herself to sleep every night for months, the uncertainty of his fate making her heart ache. She had kept the scrap of his coat that they had found under her pillow, clutching it to her each was when she had first admitted how important his well being had become to her.

When he resurfaced, she had been relieved and ecstatic. She had known his face as surely as her own although his hair color had altered. She had also noticed new pain hidden behind his eyes, apparent even in the blurry photograph. But then the company assigned someone else to his case.

Disappointed but determined to see him again, she had taken her long deferred vacation time, just so she and Milly could at least get to visit him one more time. To make sure he was alright.

And it was a damn good thing they did. They had foiled a fraud conspiracy against the company and in the process managed saved his ass again.

After that incident she had made sure that they were reassigned to his case. It had become obvious that they were the only two people who had ever been able to keep up with him for any length of time other than that irritating preacher. She and Milly were the acknowledged experts on Vash the Stampede. Even by the Feds. So they linked up with him once more. This time along with Wolfwood which had suited Milly to a T. Her tall partner had become quite attracted to the dark mysterious man that carried that deadly chameleon cross.

The four of them had fallen into a rather strange routine of traveling together, it was an odd if easy companionship. That worked out quite well too, a masterpiece of misdirection. Everyone 'knew' that Vash the Stampede was a lone gunman, a ruthless murderer that massacred anyone that got near him. So a party of four, made up of two men and two women, traveling together couldn't possibly have him as a member even if one of the party bore a remarkable resemblance to the description of the infamous humanoid typhoon. After all no one in their right mind would risk traveling with that kind of murderous madman.

Even Vash had admitted that he was running into fewer routine difficulties as they drifted from town to town. As he an Wolfwood searched for their nameless quarry.

The Gung-Ho guns were another matter entirely. They were not the normal run of the mill bounty hunters, there had been some other motive force behind their preternatural attackers. She had realized that even before Vash had told her what was actually going on.

But then everything happened at once, Vash and Wolfwood had been leading them on a search for the mysterious Knives. While Vash seemed to be withdrawing deeper into himself as they got closer to their goal. Then the sandworms attacked directed by the boy, Zazie. Forcing Wolfwood to save Vash by shooting the demonically possessed child.

The killing had caused a breach in their small party. Milly had been drawn to comfort Nicholas as much as she herself was drawn to side with Vash. And then without warning, without a chance for reconciliation, Wolfwood was killed by yet another Gung-ho gun. The mysterious Evergreen who had some sort of strange connection with their deceased comrade.

Wolfwood's death had affected them all deeply. Immediately after it happened Milly had insisted on staying in his room, like Wolfwood had told her to do, waiting for him to return, refusing at first to even acknowledge he was dead.

That was when Meryl tearfully confronted , Vash demanding a full explanation. Cornered, he had finally revealed everything he could remember, explaining that he was in fact not a human at all. He was a plant like the ethereally beautiful beings inside the power bulbs. That, the mysterious Knives they had been seeking, was not only his sibling but also his genocidal twin. Who he suspected was the motive force behind all the attacks on them as well as the destruction of both July and Augusta and the cause of the recent mysterious depopulation of several towns.

The revelation of who and what Vash was, hot on the heels of the violent demise of the preacher, had temporarily stunned Meryl. Shocking her into inaction as he walked away from them, once again. Leaving them alone in the deserted ghost town.

Vash's confession had made the small insurance girl reconsider everything she knew about him. But then Milly's positive nature had reasserted itself, and even though she was bereft of her own lost lover. She encourage Meryl that they had to follow Vash, insisting that they had to help him. Her partner's resolve had reenergized Meryl. Reawakening her feelings for Vash.

So they had packed up and followed him. Only to fall into the trap that had been set for them all by Legato. Forcing Vash to shoot the insane telepath to save the girls, and causing him to kill for the first time in his long life.

During the torturous aftermath of Legato's death, she had realized she couldn't deny her feelings any longer, she was in love with Vash the Stampede. While she had sat by his side nursing, as he had lain trapped in his own purgatory of guilt, Meryl had thought, long and hard about what kind of relationship, if any, she should attempt with him. How could a short lived human even attempt to love a plant. On the surface he might appear to be human but he wasn't and if what he had said to her was true, he was already many times her age. It was common knowledge that the plants were older than the great fall, "those who lived outside of time". It was apparent that he would most certainly outlive her. And if what he said was true, he would remain looking as he did as she aged normally.

And what about him, was he even capable of loving her back? If he was capable, would it be fair to him to love her? Knowing she'd grow old and eventually die leaving him all alone. If she really and truly loved him, how could she inflict that sorrow on him?

He had endured so much already. Wouldn't it be far better for him if she kept her feelings to herself and suffered unrequited love. But then when in the depths of his despair he had needed her the most, her heart had made her decision for her. She had given him what he needed.

Vash might not be human but he was still a man. It didn't matter who or what he was, she knew in her soul that she could never love anyone else. And love was a far more precious thing that even water on this arid dust ball of a planet. So she would wait for him, forever if she had to, and if..., NO! WHEN he came back she would tell him how she felt.

As lunch time drew near Meryl was hurrying back to the house from shopping when the ground began to shake. A rumble started beneath her feet and then suddenly a geyser of water erupted out of the wellhead. Milly can running towards her laughing jubilantly. "Meryl! Meryl, we did it, we did it! We hit water!"

Then she stopped and stared over Meryl's shoulder and if anything her grin got even bigger as she reached out to twirl her around, to see what she was looking out. "Oh Meryl, look! Look he's back! Mr. Vash is back!!!"

...........................................


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

* * *

THE END

(A few weeks later)

Meryl walked slowly back to the house. Holding the fateful letter crumpled up in her hand. She had seen the night coach come through while she was cleaning the last of her tables at the bar. Knowing it would stop long enough to change thomases and drop the mail packet before taking off again at first dawn. She had hurriedly finished and then stopped by the coach office on her way home to check if there had been anything on it for them from Bernadelli. She and Milly were expecting their pay packets to arrive any day now.

The anticipated packets had come, but along with them had been.., IT. The letter she had dreaded knowing it would come eventually. The company was recalling her. Playtime was finally over, it was the end of her freedom. Real life was demanding that she return and take up the burden of responsiblities she had been evading as long as she could.

She had hoped that it would have been a bit longer before she'd be forced to go back. But the letter from her parents inside the pay packet had been very insistent, reality demanding that it was time for her to return. Even as the name on the outside of the note had screamed it' message at her, before she had even opened it to read the contents.

Meryl Bernadelli-Stryfe.

Her masquerade of being just another ordinary girl was over.

Not wanting to draw undue attention to herself, she hadn't used her full name since the day she had started collage. She had continued the charade when she started work at the agency. Wanting to do it her own way, learning the company's ins and outs first hand from the lower ranks, before taking her proper place at it's head. So she had gotten the investigator job incognito. Only the CEO, her great uncle, had known who she really was.

After reading the letter three times Meryl had backtracked to the bar to inform Sid that she would not be returning to work. Asking him to give the last of her pay to Milly on payday.

Now she would have to do the hardest part, saying goodbye. She walked back to the house and stopped outside to look at it for a few moments, sighing softly.

It wasn't much to look at but it held so many memories, considering that they had only been there such a short time.

She climbed the porch steps heavily and went inside, heading up the stairs. The door to Vash and Knives room was closed, as usual. Moving past it, she could hear the soft murmur of male voices through the false wood door. Rising and falling as they argued their opposing viewpoints.

Vash was doggedly determined to change his brother's negative opinion of humans. While Knives was still adamant that anyone other than his brother and sisters were vermin, fit only to be eliminated.

Especially one particular human.

Knives had clashed with her from the moment he had opened his eyes. The other plant detested even the sight of her. Growling and grumbling from the moment her shadow dared to darken the doorway, until she would depart his presence.

Oh, she had tried her best to get along with Knives for Vash's sake, but it was as if his twin was determined to bring out the worse in her. Sniping at her at every turn, referring to her as the insect bitch or a midget spider. It was as if he knew exactly which buttons to push to make her lose her temper. Meryl could do nothing right in his icy blue gaze. She was a constant target for his venomous barbs.

At first, Meryl wasn't certain why Knives hated her. She had been as polite and civil as she could to him, quite restrained considering what and who he was. Taking her own turn in helping to care for the invalid plant. But Knives virtually spat at her every time she had come near him, until the three of caretakers decided it would be better if Vash and Milly took over most of their poisonous natured patient's care. Leaving her to take care of the housework and earn the extra income they now needed for the basic necessities.

She paused outside the door to listen to the soft timber of Vash's voice rising and falling as he talked with his brother. She couldn't make out any of his words, but she always loved the sound of his baritone. She smile wryly, except perhaps when he was whining.

When the voices paused Meryl moved on, stopping next at Milly's door. She opened it and glanced in affectionately at her partner. The bigger girl was still asleep, snoring softly. Meryl knew she'd soon be up bustling around the little kitchen, fixing everybody's breakfast. Milly's right hand rested protectively on the small mound of her stomach.

It had been 3 months since Wolfwood's death but at least their discovery of Milly's pregnancy had cheered the two girls immensely during their vigil of waiting for Vash to return. Having something of the man she loved to keep, had given Milly back nearly all of her innocent joy in life. That was more than Meryl would ever have, she knew the reality of how even the most treasured memory fades with the passage of time.

Meryl would miss the bigger girl's cheery demeanor, almost as much as she'd miss the broomheaded idiot himself. On the other hand leaving Knives behind would be an immense relief. Needless to say the dislike had not been one-sided. Surprisingly Knives actually tolerated Milly, it was as if he couldn't quite figure how to catalogue the taller girl. Milly seemed to be totally impervious to his insults and innuendos. Added to the fact that she actually played excellent chess, seemed to mellow him as well. It had been a game that Meryl had never had the patience to learn.

The small woman moved on to her own room. She stepped inside looking around, then slowly moves to the bed, bending down to pull her suitcase out from beneath it. Placing the pink case on top of the bed, she opens then moves over to the single dresser. Pulling the drawer open she slowly to shifts her few belongings from it into her suitcase. Making sure that she leaves nothing behind but the typewriter. Milly would need to keep that for filing the weekly surveillance reports. Meryl removed fifty double dollars from her Bernadelli pay packet, enough cover her trip home, leaving the rest of the money inside. She placed the packet on top of the typewriter.

Once everything was packed and her note for Milly written, Meryl changed into her traveling clothes, checking that all her derringers were fully loaded. Then she silently carried her case downstairs and out to the stables. She saddled Strider and loaded her luggage onto him, making sure everything was fastened securely. She filled his feed bag and water trough, leaving the bit of the riding halter off for the time being so he'd have a good feed before they took off.

Everything was ready, there was nothing left to do, except the part she dreaded the most. She had to talk to Vash, she had given her word to Milly, promising that she would tell him how she felt when he came back. But when he returned with Knives, she had kept putting it off. His brother had needed all of Vash's attention and care as he recovered, so the time had never been right. Not that it mattered, not really. After they returned it had become rather obvious that there was nothing special about Vash's feelings towards her. The most important person in his life was and always had been his brother, Knives. The most he thought of her was just another friend, like Milly nothing more, just someone to depend on.

Besides it was time for her to end her ridiculous fantasies and to go back to face her responsibilities. Real life had finally raised its head, ending her interlude of acting as if she was just an ordinary girl with normal dreams. She had kind of hoped that it would could lasted a little bit longer., that he would have given her even a hint that he felt more than just friendship towards her. But that had become more and more of a futile hope as the weeks had passed since his return.

And after all, now that she had to go back, to assume her proper place in society and take over the helm of the company, it didn't much matter what she or her heart wanted anyway.

Had responsiblities, she was the heir of Bernadelli. It time for her to go back and take over the job she had been born to do. And Meryl had always done what was expected of her.

Meryl walked back upstairs slowly folding the note from her parents and slipping it into her pocket, it would not be wise to leave that where someone could find it. She placed the short note of explanation she had written for Milly on the typewriter next to the pay packet. Feeling guilty knowing it really wasn't enough of an explanation for her best friend but it was probably better this way. She couldn't take it if Milly started crying.

She returned to the door of the plants room, the two male voices were rising and falling, still in their seemingly endless debate. The sound stopped when she tapped on it lightly.

"Vash can you come out for a few minutes?"

His bright voice answered, "Just a minute..," the door opened as Vash shrugged, on his shirt, still self-conscious about his scars around her, even now after all this time. She had seen them so often, they were just part of him, she barely noticed them anymore except to wonder how he managed to survive them all. But this time she looked at him hard, drinking in the sight, she wanted to memorize every inch of Vash. This was probably the last time she would ever see the blonde gunman that had become such an important part of her heart. She was determined to brand the sight of him into her memory. Knives voice came from the bed behind Vash, "So the little spider bitch wants a conversation does she?"

Meryl retorted, "Shut up you asshole plant!" She had given up even being civil to him soon after he made it clear he would never be civil to her. Some of his insults had even turned Vash's face red.

They glared at each other, Vash caught between the, still perplexed as to why they couldn't get along. Meryl knew Knives was the one person that would gladly welcome her departure. Vash's brother had done everything to provoke her ire since the moment they had met. Pushing her and poking at her insecurities. Goading her till she reached the edge of her tattered patience.

One day when she had been tending him alone for the reason for his brother's enmity had finally came out. Confronted her stating that he knew how she felt about Vash. Even if the broomhead himself was completely clueless.

Knives viewpoint was that Vash, as a plant, was far too good for the love of what he termed a mere spider. And an inadequate boy-shaped midget one at that. He had bluntly informed her of the fact more than once whenever they had been alone.

Vash frowned and glanced back at Knives. "Please don't fight." He still couldn't fathom what the problem was between her and his brother. Vash looked from one to the other in puzzlement. He just couldn't see why Knives was so oblivious to how caring and good the short insurance girl was. Sure she was prickly and even downright bossy from time to time, but both girls had taken them in without a single complaint.

Meryl even continued to work at two jobs, one as a waitress which he knew she hated, just to help support them all. She hadn't done anything to antagonize Knives but he seemed to have hated her at first sight and done everything he could think of irritate her until the poor girl's patience had finally broke.

Meryl returned her attention to brighter twin, ignoring the paler one. "I need to talk to you Vash..., alone."

She glares over at Knives, "And I MEAN alone, no mental peeping asshole." In the first days after Knives had regained consciousness Meryl had quickly picked up on the fact that the twins were telepathic they were in close proximity.

Knives sneered, "As if I were interested in the thoughts of a bitch spider."

"I mean it Knives I want your word of honor..., as a plant, not to eavesdrop!" Growled Meryl, using her trump card. She knew by invoking that stipulation, Knives would do as asked. He had his own strange skewed sense of honor, but if he gave his word as a plant he'd keep it.

Knives scowled at her then glanced at Vash. "I still don't know why you insist they are worthwhile especially with this one as an example. She's a bossy, short-tempered, devious midget and not even half as attractive as the other one."

Vash ran his hand through his hair, "Please Knives can you just do it this once?"

Knives glares at Meryl, "Alright, I give you my word, but not for your sake, for Vash's."

His brother sighed in relief. "Thanks Knives." Vash smiled at his twin, making Meryl's breath catch in her throat. It was one of his rare real ones, the kind that broke through like the suns after a sandstorm. What she wouldn't have given to have him smile at her that way.

Knives quick eyes narrowed seeing yet more evidence of the depth of the detestable female's feelings for his brother.

She turned quickly so Vash couldn't see the pain on her face or the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. It would never happen now. She'd never see that smile light his face for her sake.

Vash followed Meryl curiously, not certain what the small insurance girl was about. Something seemed to be bothering her and why was she dressed in her traveling clothes?

Meryl went downstairs and out the back door, Vash trailing after her. She headed for the bluff, where they had sat the night before he left to find Knives. The place of her happiest memory of being with him. That night it had almost seemed as if he had cared for her. Climbing it slowly till she reached that same spot, but instead of sitting where she had before she moved forward and sat down on the edge dangling her legs over the cliff. Staring at the horizon so she wouldn't have to see his face as she talked.

She ran her hand over the rock surface and picked up some loose stones, toying with them in her hand. "Vash I want to tell you something, but first I need to explain a few things." She takes a deep breath staring out at the sand dunes. "Please, whatever I say don't answer, not a word till I'm finished. I need to say things that will change everything."

She paused. "I got a letter from company headquarters today, they want me to come back my boss is retiring. I've been offered a promotion, his job. If I take it, it means that I will be the one making all the monitoring assignments. It will mean that I can guarantee Milly will remain assigned to you and Knives. That no one else from Bernadelli will ever bother you again."

She tosses one rock off the cliff. "But it also means I'm leaving. Milly knows the job now, she can handle it no problem. And I know you will keep her and the baby safe." Meryl smiles regretfully, "No one else will miss me much. Knives will certainly be happier with me out of the picture. Which should make it easier on you. At least he tolerates Milly."

She tosses off a second stone. "I've been being groomed for this job for awhile. It's one of the responsiblities of being who I am. And you know me, I've always been the responsible one."

She shrugs and tosses the last stone off the cliff, dusting her hands off. "But before I go I made a promise to Milly and that's why I brought you out here. It will be less embarrassing all the way around this way. If Milly asks, you can let her know that I did tell you before I left, not that what I'm about to say makes much difference to anyone but me. That became rather apparent to me in the last few weeks."

Meryl stands up and turns to look at Vash's puzzled face. "It's been pretty obvious since you came back with Knives that it was totally one sided anyway."

Vash opened and closed his mouth, stunned at the announcement that she was just picking up and leaving them. Life with out her around...? She couldn't do this, she took care of everything.

Meryl looks up at him, "No talking, this is difficult enough, I can't do this if you say anything." She takes a deep breath. "I wanted you to know this even though it makes no difference, about anything all, it's not like I even expect a response anymore. I can see the way the wind blows. But I said once that I'd never run away from you, so believe me, I am not running away from you now, never ever think that."

"What I am running way from, is the fantasy that you represent. A stupid, ridiculous, silly, romantic dream that has no hope of ever coming true. I know that now." Meryl blinks hard to hold back the tears that threaten.

She looks up into Vash's gorgeous blue-green eyes, "The fantasy that there could ever be a chance.., for me., for us to be together..., that you could ever.., love me, the way that I love you."

Vash stares at her, what in the world was she saying?! That she was in love..., with him!? She cared for him?

Meryl pauses letting it sink in for a moment, still half hoping Vash might say or react or .., something .., anything.

When he remains silent, she lets out a soft sad sounding sigh, "That's about what I figured. Okay, I need to do one more thing and then I'm going. I've left a note for Milly in my room explaining why I'm leaving, please make sure she gets it, and take care of her. Oh and tell her she'll be getting a raise too. It will help make-up for the loss of my income."

Meryl steps closer to Vash looking up into his face for the last time, she reaches up to caress his cheek with soft fingers before slipping her arms around his neck. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulls his face down to kiss him long and deeply.

Vash stiffens as her arms wrap around him, his lips totally unresponsive under hers. His eyes widening in stunned surprise.

What was going on? She couldn't mean it, she couldn't really be leaving them. \

Meryl breaks the kiss letting him go and turning away, so he can't see her brimming eyes. Vash's lack of reaction had been the final confirmation of her fears. He felt nothing more than friendship for her. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I just had to do that..."

She gulps a bit, choking out her final farewell, "Goodbye.., Vash."

Meryl hurries away hands fisted, going straight to the stable. Mounting her thomas, she kicks it into a gallop. Heading back to December, Bernadelli and her lonely future.

As she rides, she slowly opens her hand looking down at the strands of hair tangled around her fingers, carefully she winds them into a small circle before opening a small locket at her throat, curling the blonde and black hairs inside it lovingly. Raising it to her lips, she finally letting her tears spill freely, sobbing softly against the neck of her steed.

--------------

Vash stood rigid in shock on the cliff watching as the diminutive dark haired insurance girl fled down the slope. She was moving so quickly her cape was actually flaring out behind her.

The blonde gunman was still bemused by the whole experience. That the normally reserved Meryl actually made that astounding profession of love. Then having her KISS him, it had been totally unexpected. He was far more accustomed to the feel of her hand impacting the back of his head in frustration. Never in his wildest dreams had he even considered that she could have feelings for him of that nature, in fact he had been under the impression that her strongest feelings about him were comprised of varying states of irritation.

If her profession of love was true, she had certainly had kept it well hidden. She had always insisted that following him around was just part of her job. Leaving him under the impression that she had barely tolerated his company because she was forced too.

Her bitchiness had seemed a constant, always complaining about his reckless disregard for everyone's safety. A day would hardly pass without her scolding him roundly for something or other. Yelling about him putting himself and everyone else in danger. Berating him even as she had treated his wounds with gentle hands but he had always assumed that part of her concern was a mere side effect of her assignment to monitor him. He had sensed the soft heart that matched the touch of her hands under her business-like exterior but never thought that they had held more than a normal concern for his injuries. Although now that he thought about it there were times when he'd caught her looking at him oddly and her touch had always been gentle even when it was obvious that she was seething with anger. There had even been times when her hands would seem to linger longer than necessary as she cared for him.

He had never considered that she could actually have an emotional attachment to him. Not like the big girl did, of course sweet natured Milly cared for everyone, just like he did. But the short girl had always been no nonsense and all business. The only emotion she seemed have exhibited towards him had been irritation. And whenever she was really pissed off she'd clobber the back of his head hard enough to make his ears ring. But come to think of it, it was only when she had made certain he was uninjured after he had put himself in danger.

Over his long lifetime Vash had dealt with other females professing their love for him. Some were only after the thrill of bedding the legendary Vash the Stampede. Others had been part of traps trying to capture him for the reward. A few were misdirected gratitude because he had saved them or someone they cared for. Then there were the occasional young girl, like Jessica or Lena, more idealist youthful infatuations mixed up with hero worship than real love. After all what real woman would ever want to spend their lives or share their love with someone as disfigured and dangerous as snaps out his reverie as he sees the dust cloud rise from her thomas as she heads out into the desert, aimed for the distance destination of December city.

He sighs a bit, so another person was gone from his life. It was probably for the best, even if he had wished otherwise, anything like that would have been far too distracting, too time consuming. He still had the tedious task of attempting to somehow rehabilitate his brother.

He was certain Meryl would get over him eventually once she found someone else far more suitable for her. Someone that could give her a normal life, a home and family. She deserved some measure of happiness and being with a drifter like him certainly wouldn't be what she needed.

The tall blond starts down the cliff path, considering how to break the news to Milly, knowing how upset the big girl would be when she found out that Meryl was gone.

Maybe if he stressed that Meryl certainly deserved the promotion for all she had done.

It was obvious she was a hard worker. She had never shirked any obstacle, was determined and courageous. For someone so small she had never backed down from anything or anyone. Vash smiled a bit, she hadn't even hesitated to face down that mob that had been determined seek revenge on him. As for Knives the small woman had glared back at his twin in exactly the same way he glared at her. Entirely ready to treat Vash's brother in the same no nonsense way she had treated Vash, despite the danger.

She was right about one thing, handling Knives would be a whole lot easier with her gone. For some reason his brother had taken an intense dislike towards the petite dark haired insurance girl from the moment he saw her. It was as if she was the embodiment of everything he hated in the humans.

Which Vash knew was totally unreasonable.

Meryl was prickly on the outside but kind and caring inside, if anything she was more like Rem than anyone Vash had ever met since the death of their foster mother. Perhaps that was the root of problem, Knives seemed to have nursed a grudge against Rem since the big fall, transferring the blame of everything that had happened onto her. If Meryl reminded him of Rem the same way as she had Vash, it could be why he disliked her so much.

Vash pensively walked back into the house and up to the room he shared with his brother.

Knives looked at him curiously, "So what did the little spider bitch want?"

Vash gazed at his brother for a moment, "She just wanted to say goodbye to me in private. Meryl left, she's gone back to December."

A look of glee crossed Knives face, "Well good riddance! Now if we can just get rid of the other one everything will be perfect!"

Vash's eyes narrowed slightly. Was he sensing that Knives was actually relieved that Meryl was gone? Why would he be afraid of one small human female?

Knives settled back in the bed, closing his eyes and actually smiled for the first time since he had awoke in the small house. The one threat that he couldn't counter was gone. Vash was his alone once more.

Later that morning when Milly finally got up. Vash informed her that Meryl had departed, going back to December. The big girl looked as Vash in shocked surprise, then demanded to know why Vash hadn't stopped her sempai from leaving. Vash told Milly about the note that Meryl had left for her. Then slowly explained that the other woman had been offered a fantastic opportunity, a job that she had worked hard to earn.

Milly had just stared at Vash with woeful eyes, "Is that what you think she really wanted?" Then shook her head sadly, "Sempai followed you for more than just the job, Mr. Vash."

Vash looked out at the cliff, "She told me that, but said it was best if she left."

Milly sighs softly, "And you still let her go? Oh, Mr. Vash how could you?" Milly's disappointment in him apparent in her face.

Perplexed Vash asks her, "Why should I have stopped her? She has her own life to live." He looks up towards the room Knives is in, "And I have to take care of my brother, he needs me."

"And Mr. Vash.., what do you need?" Milly shakes her head at the blank look he gives her, then says sadly. "Sempai is right, you really are a broomhead." Before she headed for Meryl's empty room. Vash stared after her, then shaking his head as he went back to his and Knives room.

The next morning when Vash began his morning ritual, he closed his eyes to mediate on life and love, but instead Meryl's mournful face appeared, her pain filled words echoing through his mind. Her violet eyes dark with misery. Vash opened his eyes but couldn't shake the wrenching vision or her sorrowful words from his thoughts for the rest of the day.

Then it happened again the next day and then the next, until Vash was forced to change his daily ritual. Although he continued to do his calisthenics, he stopped his meditation. Every time he had tried to reflect on love and life, Meryl's face would appear again looking as if the world had come crashing down around her slim shoulders. As the days passed, Vash's wounded twin slowly recovered his strength. Knives would wait till Milly had left for work before venturing out of bed weakly. Hobbling about the house during the day. Only retreating to their room when the girl returned home. Avoiding the 'big spider' as he called her. Until Milly took it upon herself to confront him. Putting her foot down, the tall girl informed Knives in no uncertain terms that if he intended to continue to eat the food and live in the house that her work paid for he could at least have the common courtesy to come down and dine at the table with them, "Like real people did!"

Vash had been totally floored when Knives had actually complied with Milly's demand. The other plant twin had sulked but realized that if he wanted to eat he would have to come down to the kitchen for his meals. Milly had smiled at him the first night he appeared at the table, "Now, see Mr. Knives, it isn't that hard to be sociable."

Knives had glared daggers at the Milly, who had merely filled his plate. Then set it in front of Vash's malevolent twin before sitting down and eating own her meal as if nothing was wrong.

She chattered happily to Vash about her day ignoring the black looks from Knives. Acting as if everything was normal. Knives was totally bewildered by the girl's treatment of him.

After several days of this Knives fury slowly began to dissipate. Mostly from a lack of a reaction on Milly's part. He still stared at the girl, but it was more in puzzlement than anything else. Knives was becoming more and more intrigued by the big 'spider'. She was totally unreadable to him and seemed to be nearly as clueless as Vash.

Finally he spoke to his twin about the girl. "I cannot comprehend that spider of yours, she's nothing like the others I have ever encountered."

Vash had smiled, "Milly is special, she has a innocence of spirit and a pure soul. But there are a lot of humans with her qualities. Milly just has them in more abundance than most."

Knives frowns, "You are blinded by your optimism as usual brother. I will find the flaw in her and then you will see the truth, that in the end all spiders are predatory."

As the days passed Knives watched the large girl with suspicion filled eyes, determined to prove his point but Milly continued to remain inscrutable to the plant. Perplexing and confounding him with her continued good natured affability. As seemingly immune to his insults as a stone. Always sweet, always smiling, always gentle but never once vulnerable to him.

Sometimes he would sense a sadness in her from the loss of her lover but she never once blamed or reproached him for it. Even though he knew that she knew he was the motive force behind Chapel's death. It was as if she was as forgiving as Vash.

Slowly Knives attitude towards her softened, as her sweet nature polished away at his prickly nature, as gently imperceptibly as the wind smoothes away the sharpest edges of the roughest rock.

Milly was gentling Knives the same way she would have gentled a skittish thomas at home on her parents farm. Killing the hatred and fear with loving kindness.

But while the days and weeks passed, as his brother was being won over by Milly. Vash began to feel more and more adrift, as if something important was missing from his life. He watched as Knives distrust of Milly morphed to bemusement then fascination.

Nearly fainting in shock the first time Knives actually smiled when Milly

returned home from work. Even as Vash moped around the house not certain what was wrong. Bewildered by the growing hollowness inside himself.

The only bright spot was the new life that was blossoming before their eyes.

Vash and Knives both were enthralled by the small lifeform growing inside Milly. Neither twin had been exposed to a human pregnancy for any real length of time. The increasing strength of the small spark of life inside her was an endless marvel to both plants.

But even that made Vash's emptiness more apparent, finally he reached to the conclusion that it's because he wasn't used to being constantly idle. So once he was assured that Knives wasn't going to go off on a murderous rampage, Vash got a job working with the irrigation crew.

He would dig canals all day wearing himself out. Only to return home exhausted, but after dinner he would go to bed only to dream of the small insurance girl's sad eyes watching him. He couldn't understand why Meryl continued to drift through his thoughts so much.

Even with the hard work Vash continued to feel bereft, he simply couldn't pinpoint the source of his own problem.

Milly would watch him struggling to understand, but had decided that until Vash admitted to himself why he missed Meryl there was not much she could do to change the situation. Besides her hands were full with her own job as well, her increasing pregnancy and the fact that she was growing rather fond of Knives.

Vash's brother was rather cute in her opinion, trying so hard to remain aloof and cool towards her while at the same time being totally captivated by her. She could see his struggle against himself.

..................

Several weeks later, Milly was starting to show a bit more, so Vash had taken over her job with the digging crew. Leaving her to stay at home with Knives.

"Woman, I'm getting hungry." Says Vash's brother as he hobbles into the ignores his complaint, continuing with what she was doing.

"Woman I said I was hungry!" repeats the arrogant plant.

"OH? Were you talking to me?" Says Milly not turning around.

Knives frowns, "I was telling you to fix me something to eat."

"If you want my attention you should use my name and ask politely. Not come in barking orders and demanding things like it's your right or something." She responds reasonably.

Knives looks at her, "I do not understand you at all. You are not a bit frightened of me are you?"

"No not really." She pauses to look at him. "Mr. Vash wouldn't let you hurt me if you could. Besides I think you're intrigued by me."

Knives frowns, "You have a lot of faith in my brother."

"Yes I do but I also have a lot of faith in you, Mr. Knives." Milly smiles at him, "I think there's good buried deep inside in you. You've just lost touch with it."

"Why do you think there's good in me?" Sneers Knives.

"Because from your point of view you were trying to save Mr. Vash and the other plants. Which shows you care." She smiles at him, "If you can care that much for them, it proves you have good intentions."

Knives stares at her. "Are you really that naive?"

"My big, big brother always said that too." Milly shrugs. "I don't think I'm naive I just prefer to look for the good inside of people."

"Then your brother is right."

"No, he is a bit like you and I think that's your real problem Mr. Knives." she glances at him, "You've spent your whole life only looking for the bad in people. There's something my middle big sister told me once that fits your situation perfectly, she said 'If someone looks hard enough for something they'll always find what they want to find. The only problem with that, is when they do, they tend overlook everything else there is along with it.'"

She dishes the food onto a plate, "While you were isolated and surrounded by only the worst sort of men. Your brother Mr. Vash, was out spending his time looking at the whole world and finding all the good in people."

She brings plate of food over to the table and sets it down in front of him with a smile. "Lunch is ready."

Leaving the dumbfounded Knives speechless and staring at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

As lunch time drew near Meryl was hurrying back to the house from shopping when the ground began to shake. A rumble started beneath her feet and then suddenly a geyser of water erupted out of the well head.

Milly can running towards her through the falling droplets laughing jubilantly. "Meryl! Meryl, we did it, we did it! We hit water!" Then stopped and stared over Meryl's shoulder and if anything her grin got bigger. "Oh Meryl look! Look he's back! Mr. Vash is back!!!"

Meryl turned to look behind her half afraid it wasn't true, but there he was. A dark figure emerging from the golden haze of the horizon, minus his red coat but still recognizable as Vash.

He was burdened, carrying a body clad in white draped over his shoulder. She didn't care, it could be the devil himself, and it probably was Knives, knowing him. But it didn't matter what or who he was carrying. Vash had come back to her!

She ran straight into his free arm and hugged him unabashedly, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Milly was hugging everyone, her arms wrapped around Vash, Meryl and even the body draped over Vash's shoulder.

"Welcome home Mr. Vash." Crowed Milly. "We've missed you a lot.., especially Meryl!" The tall girl's eyes twinkled.

Vash looked down and Meryl's face and grinned big, "I can see that. Don't cry Meryl I'm back."

"I'M NOT CRYING I'VE GOT DUST IN MY EYES!" Protested Meryl, slightly off balance, she pulled back and looked up at his smiling face.

Vash grinned even more, "If you say so Meryl."

Meryl glanced at the bandaged body on his shoulder with a bit of trepidation. "Is that who I think it is?" A small frown appearing on her face.

Vash nodded, but kept his arm tight around her waist not letting her move too far. "Yeah it's Knives, we fought, I won and there's nothing to worry about. I have him under control for now. I'm keeping him asleep."

Milly smiled at them, "I can take Mr. Knives for you, Mr. Vash you must be tired from carrying him all this way." Milly pulled the limp body from Vash's shoulder into her arms. The action elucidated a groan from the blonde gunman. Meryl looked at Vash, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll take him home and settle him into your room. You two need sometime to talk." Hefting Knives, Milly held him as easily as a child.

"Thanks Milly, he didn't seem all that heavy while I was carrying him." Vash grinned ruefully rubbing his shoulder, "but I guess this is still awfully sore from that bullet wound he gave me."

Meryl frowned, "WHAT!? You idiot!?!" She begins to fume, "If I know you, you tended him, and ignored your own wounds!"

The small dark haired insurance girl glared up at the tall blond man, frustration making the vein in her forehead throb.

Vash's grin returned and he suddenly caught Meryl up in his arms. Hugging her tightly as he laughed, she stopped ranting startled a bit, then started blushing and squirmed in his arms trying to get free. "And just what do you think you're doing mister! Let me go..,"

He smiled down at her. "I think I'm about to kiss you."

Meryl's jaw dropped open as she stared up at him. He lowered his face to hers, with a twinkle in his eye saying "Close your mouth Meryl unless you want me to kiss it while it's wide open."

Meryl's lips close partially, half challenge, half invitation. Her own eyes brightening with a hint of anticipation.

Vash's lips meet hers and he kisses her deeply. Meryl closes her eyes in reaction as his tongue tastes and caresses her open lips before plunging inside to play tag with hers.

Meryl forgets everything, the sound of the town's growing jubilation is drowned out by the pounding of her heart as the taste of him overwhelms her in the sweet sensation of his lips on hers.

Instinctively her arms creep up and wrap around his neck clinging to him. Her body molding to his as she curves back to accommodate his height.

Finally Vash breaks the kiss and looks down at the breathless girl in his arms. His lips curve in a smile, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Meryl opens her eyes blushing and shakes her head, "No.., I kind of thought you didn't like me much, but I do know how long I've wanted you to do it."

They both blush as they start to laugh lightly.

Meryl's arm accidentally puts pressure on his injured shoulder and he winces. The look on her face turns from bliss back to worried scowl, "You're still hurt, let's go home and I'll take care of your shoulder."

Vash shakes his head. "I need to get the doctor so he can come look at Knives. I'm pretty sure his wounds will be okay but I want a real doctor to make certain."

Meryl nods starting towards the doctor's place, "Alright we can go see if he's in but I doubt we'll find anyone there." She gestures at the growing celebration. "But we can leave a note asking him to come to the house and check when he does."

Vash smiles down at her as they walk, "Ok, Milly was right though we DO need to talk."

He looks down at her resting his hands on her shoulders. "Meryl, you gave me what I needed, I thought I had lost everything, I had even lost hope. When you stopped that mob, you saved me in more ways than one, you renewed my hope again. I still need that hope." He reaches down and takes her hand in his. "Will you be my hope, Meryl?" He looks at her face searchingly. "I don't want to lose it.. or you."

Meryl's hand trembles in his, she gazes down at them. "I won't leave you Vash. I promise as long as you want me to be with you I'll stay by your side."

Meryl pulls her hand free of his and presses her lips together slightly subdued. Being needed by him was something, even if Vash hadn't said anything about love. She started towards the doctor's again. As long as he said he wanted and needed her, she'd be satisfied. Maybe as a plant he wasn't capable of actually loving like humans did. The only person he seemed to really care for that deeply was Rem whoever or whatever she had been.

Vash hurried after he, cheered by her promise but still puzzled by her reaction. He had just told her his feelings for her and it hadn't quite turned out how he expected.

As she predicted the doctor's office was deserted, everyone in town had ran for the well when the geyser erupted.

Like most doctor's offices in the outreaches there was a chalk message board beside the door. Meryl used the chalk to write a note asking the doctor to come over their house as soon as possible to examine two patients with gunshot wounds.

Vash was looking over her shoulder, "Two?"

She looked up over her shoulder at him. "Yeah two, you and Knives."

"Aww, I don't...," he started to protest, until she poked his shoulder, "OWWWWW!"

Vash clapped his hand over the sore spot, tears of pain starting.

She smirked up at him "You were saying?"

"Why are ya always so rough with me insurance girl?" Vash whined rubbing his now aching shoulder.

"Because you never take care of yourself and it pisses me off." Meryl retorts eyes snapping with the usual fire. Then the look softens as she gazes up at him. "You've always been so busy worrying about everyone else, that you never stop to think about your own health or safety. So I ended up being the one worrying about you."

Vash gazed at face of the small woman, concern coloring her eyes violet eyes. "I know you did, I guess I kinda got used to depending on it." Vash smiled down at her, raising his hand to trace the curve of her cheek.

"I've never depended on anyone else but Rem before," Vash looked down at Meryl with a lopsided smile, "but I just kind of slipped into it with you."

Vash catches her hand up in his again. "Meryl I'm glad you worry about me. That you take care of me, no one has worried about my wellbeing like that in a very long time, I kinda like how it makes me feel. Knowing that someone cares."

"Milly cares, so did Wolfwood." says Meryl softly.

He nodded, "I know but it's not the same way, is it?"

Meryl pursed her lips, and shook her head dropping her gaze. "N-no I guess not."

He tilts her face up, "Meryl am I wrong, I thought.. I mean you do you love me, don't you?"

Meryl's head snaps up and her eyes search his face before slowly saying. "Y-yes... I do love you."

Vash smiles, "I thought so."

Meryl decides to tell him the rest, "I think I might have started falling in love with you the first time I saw you. I know I was attracted to you that's why I was always so gruff."

Vash pulls her hand up through his arm. "So you were doing the same thing I've always done with everyone that might end up getting to close me. Trying to distance yourself."

Meryl silently nods, tears starting again in her eyes, as he explained, spangling her lashes. "So in all this time, your long life, you've been alone."

Vash looks at her face as he squeezes her hand. "Yeah, but now I'm not going to distance myself from you anymore Meryl. I've resisted how I've felt about you for too long. I love you too insurance girl. I didn't say anything, because until now it was too dangerous. Knives had always tried to destroy everyone I cared for." Meryl had inhaled sharply when Vash said he that loved her too. She leaned against him in sympathy. "And now you've got him under control you feel like it's safe." She shakes her head, "You really are a broomhead, Vash love makes people stronger and gives us a reason to fight and succeed. Don't you see that's why you finally succeeded in beating Knives. All this time you locked yourself away from love, but once you finally did love, you had the inspiration and will to fight and win."

Vash blinked and stared at her as her words registered. "Maybe you're right, I wanted to protect humans in general from him, but Knives was still my brother the only family I had left. There really wasn't any one human I cared for as deeply as I did her or him."

He looked down at her, "That is until you came along and wormed your way into my heart, you're a stubborn one, insurance girl." Reaching up he tousles her hair.

Meryl smiled a bit. "I needed to be stubborn to keep up with you." She ducked away from the impudent hand, slapping at it lightly. Then pulls away, "Let's go home Vash."

He smiles and lets her pull him by the hand, leading him back towards the house.

They walked back through the growing party, the townsfolk jubilant over the new well. Glancing at each other from time to time as their clasped fingers tightened. Every so often one of the townsfolk would recognize Meryl and call out inviting the couple to join them.

Others would recognize Vash as well, and smile hesitantly recalling, who he was and what they had done to him.

But neither noticed the looks or invitations, lost in the cloud of happiness that enveloped them.

She could feel Vash watching her from the corner of his eye.

Meryl felt like she was floating over the ground instead of merely walking. He had said it, Vash had said he loved her. His strong hand was wrapped around her smaller one, engulfing it. Cradling it gently, like one would hold a fragile delicate crystal or a small bird, his fingers cupped around hers as light as feathers. She loved having him looming next to her protectively. His proximity had always made her feel safe even while a hail of bullets had zipped around them.

She glanced up at him, his face was almost beautiful in it's perfection. The one mark, that mole under his left eye just served to make him even handsomer. He barely looked older than she did, even though he said he was well over a century. They finally reached the small house at the outskirts of town that the girl's had acquired when they had first arrived here. It had been quiet and slightly secluded, the perfect place for the traumatized gunman to recover. It hadn't quite been ramshackle, but had been close enough to that state that no one minded them moving in.

Then later as they had marked time waiting for Vash to return, Meryl and Milly had worked at making it a bit more homey. Adding curtains and repairing the damage that abandoned houses always seem to develop. It had become quite livable by now, even pleasant, a warm welcoming cozy home.

Milly greeted them with a smile as they entered the kitchen.

"I got your brother settled into bed, Mr. Vash, he's still sleeping. I thought you might be hungry after your long walk so I started fixing us some lunch." The tall girl chattered while she continued making sandwiches. "There's going to be a big celebration tonight with lots of food, drinks and dancing, a real party." She pauses to look at Vash, "Of course you might be too tired to join." Milly looks at him quizzically.

Vash smiled, "Yeah, I am tired, but I might take a nap. You know how much I like parties."

He looks at Meryl, "I'm going to check on Knives, come with me okay?"She bit her lower lip but nodded, then accompanied him up the stairs to the bedrooms. They paused at the doorway of his old room. Vash gripped her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry, I've got him under complete control, when I let him wake up he's going to be really mad but that's about it." He looks at her seriously, "When he sees you he may get malevolent, he hates humans with a vengeance." Vash's hand comes up to caress her cheek. "Don't let anything he says get to you."

The small woman nodded then gripped his hand as Vash pushed open the steps inside and gets her first good look at his twin. The man lying on the bed is paler copy of Vash, a mirror image with the mole under his eye on the opposite side.

Where Vash was golden, like a sun, Knives was ivory, like a moon. Their faces were the same but still so very different. Like night and day. They truly were yin and yang.

Vash stepped forward, touching his brother's shoulder "Knives wake-up I want you to meet someone."

The pale lashes fluttered open revealing icy blue eyes. Cold and hard. "So you're finally permitting me to see where you've drug me."

"You should have left me out there to die Vash. You've won, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or them." His voice was as cold as his eyes. "I'd prefer to be dead."

"Knives all I want you to do is give them a chance." Says Vash pleadingly. "I want you to see what I've seen. There are good people, I want you to meet one of them now."

His eyes turn to regard Meryl, bright malice glinting in them.

"A female, so is that it? You've taken up with one of them." Knives eyeing appraisingly her with obvious distaste. "Not much to look at. Have you rutted with her yet? Has she seen what her kind have done to you?"

Meryl flushed at Knives crude words, then glared back at him, "Whether we've been together or not, it's none of your business. That's between Vash and myself. And yes, if you mean his scars, I've seen them numerous times. Every time I've cared for the injuries your men have inflicted on him! Everyone has scars, and some are just more apparent than others."

"Seems like this one is bit bitchy." Sneers Knives.

Vash smiles, "She just gives as good as she gets. You can't cow her Knives. She's not afraid of anything."

Knives looked at Vash and then at Meryl. "I suppose there's something special about this one?"

Vash looked at her and smiled, "Yes Knives I'm going to marry her."

A persistent ringing cuts through the glow of happiness invoked by Vash's words............................................................................

Meryl opens her eyes to gaze at the dark wood overhead, the alarm shrilling in her ears. She groans softly. "Not again, why do I keep having that same damn dream."

Tears of disappointed frustration spangled her lashes. It had been months she had last seen him, you'd think that she might have started to get over him. But no, instead of dreaming about him less, it seemed to be happening more. Not only that but it was getting more elaborate with every occurrence. Like her heart couldn't let go of the hope.

It was bad enough it was so repetitive, even as vivid as it was, none of it had happened, it was totally unreal, as much a fantasy as the thought that Vash could ever love her. As if she would ever throw herself into anyone's arms even his.

Sure Vash came back with Knives draped over his shoulder happy to find a safe haven but then he had retreated to his room with his brother and not come out for a week. They had ended up bringing the food to the door, Vash would open it and take it when they were done put the empty plates back outside. Neither girl had even gotten a good look at Knives until a month after he arrived.

She sits up in the big bed. Looking around at the penthouse suite of the Bernadelli building. This had been her home since she had come back. Fine art on the walls, soft rugs on the floors. A bed nearly as big as some of the rooms she had stayed in when she had traveled around following Vash. She was wrapped in the lap of luxury, just like she had longed for back then.., and it was boring as hell.

Nothing like the excitement and adrenalin triggering rush of feeling truly alive that she had gotten when they had followed Vash.

VASH. Why couldn't she just let him go?

She raised her hand and ran it over her face. Problem was, she wanted to forget him, but at the same time was so afraid that she would. She glanced at the easel in the corner. The four figures were faceless but still recognizable. Two men, one clad in a black suit with a huge cross at his back, the other in a long red trench, the two women in front, one in a short white suit with matching cape the second in a long brown overcoat, three towering over the short figure. It was a bittersweet portrayal of happier times, one she hesitated finishing, fearing that once the painting was done it would be admitting it was really all over, even though she already knew it was.

The idyllic dream, now long gone.

She got out of bed, wondering if Milly had given birth to Wolfwood's baby yet. The other girl had written her regularly, telling her how things were progressing. It seemed both plants were fascinated with the fact that she carried a child around inside her. It seemed their sisters normally reproduced by budding.

Shortly after Meryl had left, Knives had come out of his seclusion then pronounced that Milly's baby was going to be a boy. In the same letter she had mentioned that Vash had taken up residence in Meryl's old room. Letting Knives have his. It made Meryl feel odd knowing he was now sleeping in her bed.

Milly had gone on to explain that neither Vash or Knives had ever been around a pregnant woman for very long before. The baby's growth seemed to astonish both them. Knives had been especially intrigued, he had nearly jumped out of his skin the first time he felt the baby move.

Soon after Meryl had left, Milly's good naturedness had finally broken through to Vash's brother. And somehow over time, Mr. Knives had turn into just Knives. It seemed he had gotten a lot more tolerant of humans once Meryl was out of the picture. Soon after her departure he had started to hobbling around the house, and actually helping Milly out with the chores.

Meryl hoped Knives change just wasn't just a subterfuge, an act designed to lull Vash and Milly. Surprisingly, her ex-partner seemed to be actually attracted to Vash's brother. Which Meryl wasn't sure how to take. Sure she was happy that Milly seemed to be getting over her grief about Wolfwood an moving on but didn't know if she liked the idea of her new love interest being Knives. He was the man behind all their problems after all, not to mention the one who was in directly responsible for the death of the preacher in the first place.

Milly had written that Vash had actually taken a job working on the farms that were sprouting up just outside the town now that there was an adequate water supply for irrigation. Replacing her modest paychecks with his earnings.

Of course, after the first couple letters there was no more mention of anyone missing Meryl but Milly.

Obviously she had made the right decision. His life went on without her. Vash and his brother, according to Milly, were actually mending their differences even though they still argued about the worth of spiders.

The blonde outlaw had not caused any damage in months.

It was obvious that Vash was part of her past, a past best put behind her. She'd never forget him, she certainly could never love anyone else! Even though her parents had been pushing her to marry so she could produce the next generation as all girls were still required to do by the colonial procreation law.

But she had already decided, even before she got back, she could never get married. It wouldn't be fair to any other man. She'd always compare every man to Vash. So she was going to take the less used alternative to marriage. She'd go the genetic depository and put in a request for a tall slim blonde aqua-eyed donor, and use that to fill her required quota of a child. She seriously doubted that Vash had ever made a deposit even though every male was required to at their majority, to insure genetic diversity. But perhaps, if the child looked vaguely like him, she could pretend to herself.

She headed into her bath suite. It was time shower and start her day. The same as every day, endless paperwork needing her signature. Mediating disputes between departments, making the final decisions to whether or not a questionable claim qualified for reimbursement or not.

Sometimes she wished for the easier task of just ducking a bullet, instead of facing a boardroom filled with hardheaded old men. Men that had never seen anything more dangerous than a paper cut. Remaining close to where their soft beds and white sheets waited for them at the end of the day.

At least she'd kept her promise to Vash and more. Milly was permanently assigned to his case and she had pulled strings to get the last of the rewards removed from his head. Vash was officially cleared of all charges.

She had been rather proud of that. Her reports and personal testimony had convinced the Feds to leave him and his brother alone.

It was the last gift she could give him. Peace. Peace and Love. Even if he didn't want the last half of it, he still had it, forever and always.

Meryl finished her shower and got dressed, then headed downstairs to her paneled office.

.............................................................................

Back at the small town, Milly is holding a small sleeping bundle. Smiling softly down at the dark head, as the three travelers wait on the stage's arrival at the station. Knives is hovering near her and the baby protectively, glaring at anyone that comes too close. Acting so much like a nervous father that it brings smiles of amusement to the faces of most of the other travelers, "Are you sure about this Milly? Nicky is so tiny, don't you think we should wait a bit longer before we try and travel." Quired Knives concern on his face.

Vash half smiled, Knives worried about the health of a small human. It was absolutely amazing.

Milly smiles reassuringly at the pale plant, "No it's fine, he's strong like his father and plenty old enough to travel." She glances at the third member of their party, lowering her voice, as Vash starts to pace to the length of the platform looking for the stage.

"Besides, we really need to get Vash and Meryl back together. He's hardly eating anything, and when he's not working all he does is sit in his room all day."

Knives looks at his brother. "I still can't believe how he's reacting. To think having that woman around made such an impression on him. I knew she was in love with Vash. But I never thought he actually might have any kind of similar feelings for her."

Milly raised her hand to cup Knives cheek. "I've known for a long time that they belonged together. It's just taking Mr. Vash more time to realize that he needs her. He really should have gone after her when she left, but you still needed him."

Knives looks down his face coloring with shame. "I know and all that time I kept bad mouthing her.

"Don't fret, once we get them together again I'm positive everything will work itself out." Milly assures him with a confident smile.

Knives brushes his lips over her cheek. "I wish I had your unshakable faith. I still have trouble trusting anyone else."

She smiles at him softly looking into his blue eyes. So different now that they were filled with tenderness, instead of the glacial hardness that they had held for so long. "You're learning dear."

As they waited for the stage, Vash continued to prowl up and down the porch like a caged animal, his eyes lacking their sparkle.

He looked over at his brother and Milly. It still amazed him. They were so happy together. He had worked for over a century to try to make Knives see the inherent goodness in humans. Bat all it had taken was the love of a good woman, a really good woman.

He should be ecstatic now that it seemed like his brother was actually learning it, but there was no sense triumph. Just a hollow emptiness.

All he could think of was a small dark haired woman with mournful eyes. Why had she just left? He ran his hand through his hair. And what had that declaration of love been all about anyway? If she loved him so much, why hadn't she stayed? She hadn't even given it a chance.

And why in the hell hadn't he been able to say anything to her? She had never let him go off that way.

Why had he been so blindly stupid? Usually he was more perceptive. How long had she been in love with him? He was used to deflecting silly crushes, things like Jessica's little girl hero-worship and even Lena's puppy love mothering. But Meryl's version was one he had never dealt with before. She wasn't a little girl and hadn't mothered him at all. In fact she had actually clobbered him more often than not.

What's more she was a mature woman... even though she wasn't all that old. She had obviously known her own mind for quite some time. He had never seen her when she wasn't in control of herself.

But she had kissed him then just turned and walked away. True, no one had ever said really confronted him like that before and that kiss was.., was…, by her of all people, well to say it was totally unexpected was an understatement. No wonder it had stunned him into immobility.

It had been a shock, but he never expected her to just leave. She had always been there, somewhere behind him. Even when he ducked out on her, he knew she'd keep coming after him. He had come to depend on it. Meryl was just... Meryl.

Then all of a sudden she was gone. A cloud of dust disappearing over the horizon. A memory of sad violet eyes and soft lips on his. Vash shut his eyes, why hadn't he just said something. One word might have stopped her.

When he realized she was really gone, that she wasn't coming back, he had shrugged it off. Vash had been left before, so many times that he couldn't count them anymore. True it had never quite happened like that before, but nonetheless, even if this one hurt a bit more that usual, he'd get over it. Just like he always had eventually it would turn into just another wistful memory. He had, had more important things to worry about. Like taking care of Knives.

But then he started to catch himself listening for her light step on the stair in the morning. He began to realize he had always waited to hear her come home, it had cheered him up knowing she was around. Her small form had gladdened his eye. He had delighted in baiting her, teasing her until her eyes flashed, snapping with violet fire. That sight was worth enduring the impact of her small fist form time to time. It never really hurt him after all. He actually missed her scolding him for one thing or another.

Oh she had been right about one thing. Knives had been definitely happier after she left. When she had been around his brother had remained tense and defensive nearly impossible to reason with, adamant in his opinions. There had been something he couldn't stand about the small woman. Vash never quite understood what it was until after she left.

Then it became obvious, Knives had been jealous of the effect her presence had on Vash.

The blonde gunman had slowly realized the source of Knives resentment towards her, had been the fact, that when the small insurance girl had been around, she had been doing something that his twin hadn't been able to do for over a century. Meryl's presence had given Vash an underlying sense of rightness, you could almost call it a satisfied contentment as if having her close would make everything come out right.

After she departed Knives had become easier to manage less angry, mellowing, almost relaxed in comparison. His tension had vanished in a few days once he was certain she was gone for good.

Vash had to admit Milly had done a lot more than he had to bring out the changes in his twin, both her and the baby. He and his brother had both been fascinated by the small consciousness forming inside the big insurance girl. It's pure innocence had made a bigger impression on Knives than all the words Vash had ever used. Along with Milly's innate unshakeable good-naturedness. She had broken down Knives defenses by simply ignoring his temper tantrums, treating him just like she would treat anyone else. Knives was still wary of humans but now due to interaction with Milly and Nicky, willing to give mankind another chance.

After Nicky's birth Milly had started talking about taking a trip back home. Vash hadn't quite realized how close she and Knives had gotten at that point. He had thought all she wanted to do was show off her beautiful baby boy to her family. So Vash had merely shrugged not really interested in going anywhere. Now that Knives seemed to be more tolerant. Vash had spent most of his free time staying up in his room when he wasn't working and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Vash had slowly begun to realize how much he missed the smaller woman. He lost interest in playing around with the local kids, he stopped going out to get a couple drinks after work, then his appetite had begun to fall off, and for some reason not even donuts could cheer him up like they used to do.

That's when they both dropped the bombshell, Knives had asked to Milly marry him and she had said yes. The big girl insisted that Knives had to go meet her parents and family.

Vash was thunderstruck. Knives, alone in the mass of Milly's family?! The situation could become explosive. At first he tried every way he could to dissuade them, but Milly was determined and Knives kept saying he could handle it. Milly wanted to get married at home with her family all around her and his brother seemed to be willing to do whatever he could to make her happy. Vash had tried to think of anything to keep them from making the trip.

That was, until Milly had mentioned that she wanted to make a stopover in December. So that Meryl could see the baby too, after all Nicky was her godson. And to ask the other girl to be her maid of honor. The thought of a chance to see the short girl had actually sparked some interest, and changed Vash's mind about the trip.

Not that he'd force himself on her or anything. It was just a chance to see her, make sure she was getting on ok. That she was over the infatuation, give him a chance to see that she was ok and happy. By now a good looking woman like her probably had more than one suitor interested in her. Stable dependable guys with jobs and a permanent place to live.

After all who wouldn't want a settled existence instead of a life of wandering. And from the way she had described it, the job she now had was one right up her alley. Her own office, a nice place to stay, no bugs, mice or sandworms. Not to mention bounty hunters taking random potshots at them. In her letters to Milly she had been rather vague at what her new job title was. Not that Milly cared. Vash was slightly curious about that himself. It had to be something decent. She had sent Milly a very nice sum as a baby gift just before Nicky was born. Telling her ex-partner that it was a nest egg for his education from his 'Aunt Meryl'.

Vash's musings were interrupted by the arrival of the stage, and they all boarded, wrapped in their own thoughts.

A week later, the dusty travelers enter the main lobby of the Bernadelli building. Milly walks up to the information desk cradling Nicky. "Could you tell Meryl Stryfe that someone is here to see her?"

The girl doesn't even bother to look up, "Ms. Stryfe doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

Milly's eyebrows pop up in surprise. "I didn't know her promotion was that important." She glances at Vash and Knives, "Just tell her Milly Thompson is here with someone she'd like to see."

The girl looks up irritatedly. "I really doubt it, she doesn't see people that just wander in off the street. I can let you talk to someone else if you want to make a claim."

"No. It has to be Ms. Stryfe." Insists Milly.

The girl shrugs, "It's your decision, and most likely a waste of your time, but I'll ring her office. Just take a seat." She gestures to a row of chairs lined up along the wall. Where several other people are waiting to see an agent.

Milly nods and walks over taking a seat. The two men flank her. Setting their bags at their feet.

Vash looks around nervously, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Milly. Sounds like she's a real busy person now."

"Meryl would never forgive us if we didn't at least stop in and say hello." Says Milly firmly. "Besides I know she'd want to see Nicky, he is her godson after all."

Upstairs the phone rings on Meryl's secretary's desk. The young man answers, "Yes? Milly Thompson? I'm sorry I don't have an appointm... Oh I see. Yes I'll inform her as soon as the board meeting is ends."

A half hour later the boardroom doors open as several older men file out. Followed by Meryl.

Her secretary comes over and hands her several papers. "There's a woman downstairs asking to see you Ma'am."

"You know I don't see anyone without an appointment."

"She was informed of that but insisted on waiting, said her name was Thompson."Meryl stopped dead, "Milly?!"

"Yes I believe that was the name she gave. She said she had someone you'd like to meet."

Meryl frowned, "Milly shouldn't be here, she's on assignment. If they've dumped her, I swear I'll kill that broomhead."

She heads for the elevator. "Hold all my calls, and tell my chef there will be company for dinner."

Meryl rode down the lift, wondering why Milly had come and what had happened to her charges. Even if Vash and Knives were now neutralized, she couldn't justify paying Milly's salary if she wasn't with them. The board members were prickly enough about it already.

As the doors opened she glanced around the lobby looking for her friend, then gasped and stood riveted as she sees not only Milly, but the plant twins flanking her as well.

Milly spots her and jumps up rushing over to her, wrapping her arms around Meryl and lifting her from her feet in a huge hug. "I knew you'd want to see us, what took so long?"

"I-I was in a m-meeting." Meryl stutters slightly unable to take her eyes from Vash. He had looked at her for a second, then avoided her eyes. He seemed thinner than she remembered, and his brightness duller somehow. There was more of his hair hanging in his face than usual.

Finally she turns to look at Milly and is surprised by the happy glow in her eyes. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

Milly grins "We're on our way to visit my family. I want them to see Nicky... and meet Knives. We're going to get married."

"WWHHA!!!!!" Meryl stares at Milly then looks at Knives. He stands up slowly and comes over still moving a bit stiffly.

Meryl eyes him warily remembering the last time she had seen him.

In his arms he's carrying a small bundle.

Milly turns and smiles beatifically at Knives holding out her arms. "And that's Nicky he's holding."

Meryl looks down at the small figure wrapped in the blanket as Vash's brother passes him to Milly, then she looks up at Knives face.

His demeanor is totally different from what she remembers. The glacial iciness in his eyes is gone, replaced by warmth and a look of protective tenderness, and are those.., actually.., smile wrinkles!?

"Knives loves Nicky as much as if he were his real father. He's really devoted to him." Gushed Milly.

Once Meryl's attention was turned away from him, Vash's gaze was drawn back to her like a magnet. She had always been an attractive woman, with that clean girl next door look, but now she was absolutely stunning. He had nearly gasped when she stepped off the elevator. It was Meryl alright, but a Meryl so far different than he was used to as to be a bud compared to a full blown rose. Dressed in a tailored suit that fitted her slim figure like a glove. High heels that accentuated the shape of her legs making her taller seeming than she actually was. She had let her hair lengthen, so the ends brushed the back of her collar and the wisps curled around her face appealingly. And she actually had on make-up, not much but enough that it made her look like an exquisite doll. Gone was the clean no nonsense insurance girl of their travels. This was a sophisticated business executive.

Meryl realizes that the receptionist is staring at them, as she finally recovers her poise. "I think we need to go back upstairs. This has been a bit of a shock for me. I never expected to see any of you here." She looks at the girl, "Sarah call up and inform my secretary I'm going to be busy the rest of the day."

The girl nods, "Yes Ma'am." Picking up the phone as she looks curiously at the dusty group around the CEO.

Meryl turned away and walked to the doors. "So how have you all been?"Unphased Milly started chattering away as she walked beside her best friend.

Vash had remained by the chair not looking anywhere in particular. The taller girl pauses at the doors looking at him. "Aren't you coming too?"

"I don't know if I should. It might be better if I wait across the street." Replies Vash.

Meryl's back was to him as she bit her lip, then she turns and glare at him, "Either you come up or we all go to the bar. You know Milly has to stay with you. I'm not about to let you wander around a huge city like December without an escort. After all it's part of the job."

"..it's part of the job." Milly and Vash echo the remark teasingly.

Milly looks meaningfully at Knives, as the first smile they've seen in weeks appears on Vash's face. Small and short-lived but still a smile.

Meryl smiles slightly, realizing what she had said, "Okay, okay, I know."

"So when are you catching your connection Milly?" Meryl asks to divert them from the odd looks that the receptionist is still giving them.

"Well we haven't told my parents we're coming but we planned on seeing if we could get on the next stage north, we'll probably have to get a hotel here for tonight at least."

Meryl shakes her head, "Well the next one north is in six days and there's really no reason for you to pay for a hotel when you can all stay with me." Meryl looks pointedly at the receptionist, who nods slightly then picks up the phone again, informing Meryl's staff that the boss has guests coming.

Milly chuckles then looks concerned, "Meryl are you sure it's alright if we go up?"Meryl nods, "I doubt anyone will complain if I take my best friend, who is also an employee, up to see where I work now."

"If you're sure, we don't want to get you in trouble." Milly adds in concern, having always managed to get stuck doing remedial chores for rules infractions.

Meryl waits inside the elevator, "I really don't think anyone will cause me any problems, Milly my new job is a bit more important than our old ones."

Then she looks over at Knives and Vash, "Getting on or not?" Vash picked up the two duffels next to his feet as Knives hoists Milly's suitcase. They follow the girls onto the elevator. Meryl can't help noticing that Vash manages to keep the others between himself and her.

Once the elevator doors close Meryl presses the button that will take them straight up to the executive suite.

Meryl looks straight ahead at the doors not wanting to see Vash's face, "I might as well tell you up front, I really never expected to see any of you again so I wasn't totally honest about my promotion. There's a bit more to it than just moving up the ranks in the company."

The elevator stops and open onto the executive penthouse. Meryl steps off and smiles, "Welcome to my home."

Milly gasps in surprise, "MERYL!!"

"I never told you what the B in my name stood for did I Milly? It's Bernadelli, my mother's maiden name." She turns and strides inside, "This is the suite of the CEO of Bernadelli Insurance. My home and office."

A butler appears at the far door.

"Benjamin I have guests a few days, please arrange three rooms...,"

"Um Meryl,... Knives and I..." Milly blushes slightly glancing at Knives.

Meryl looks at her, "I see. Make that two rooms and see if you can locate a crib I think there's one around here somewhere."

The butler bows slightly, "Of course Ma'am."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour Ms. Stryfe." He takes the suitcase from Knives and starts to escort them to their rooms. "If you would follow me I'll show you \where you can freshen up."

Meryl pauses on the way to her own room to inform her guests. "Dinner is casual, so take your time to relax and clean-up. I'll see you all in an hour." Meryl retreated to her room and closed the door.

Once inside she leaned back against it trembling, she closed her eyes and letting the tears fall.

Why had they come, why did HE have to come? Milly she could understand, and even Knives, since they had gotten so close. But why did Vash? She had just started to come to terms with her decision and now he shows up on her doorstep. Meryl put her hand on her face and felt the falling tears. And from the way Vash avoided even looking at her, it was obvious he was as uncomfortable as she was. Well she was a consummate hostess, and she certainly had the training to keep her feelings under control and hidden. She'd make sure her guests, all her guests, were comfortable. And behave as if the scene on the bluff never happened.

Meryl walked over to the phone and called the kitchen. "Edward, I want an assortment of hors-oeuvres out in the main room in about half an hour and make sure there are a couple trays of salmon sandwiches. Tomorrow morning we will need a full course breakfast instead of my usual, and be sure there's a large selection of fresh donuts available. We'll have be having wine with supper but also make sure there's a pot of Ceylon tea, that's Miss Thompson's favorite. Have the wet bar stocked with a variety of beer and whiskey for the two gentlemen. We'll take our dessert, crème Brule, on the patio after dinner. Thank you."

After she finished giving her instructions, Meryl started for her bathroom disrobing on the way tossing her clothes on the bed. Knowing Maria would see to them later.

She looked at herself in the mirror and then washed her face scrubbing the last evidence of her tears away before redoing her make-up.

Wearing cosmetics had become second nature since she got back, it helped her look older which made other people take her more seriously. When she was done, she dressed in a pair of elegant but casual slacks and a blouse, fluffed her hair and then went back out.

She wasn't really surprised to discover she was the first one out. Vash had always plopped down in a bed as soon as he was confronted by one. He had most likely he had fallen asleep as usual, well this time it wouldn't be her pounding on his door to rouse him for supper.

Milly had always been a bit slow settling into a new room too. And the baby probably slowed her even more. Knives, well Meryl really didn't know enough about him to make a judgment. She noticed that the trays were out as she had requested, Edward was an absolute treasure.

Well until her guests appeared she could look over her personal mail. She sifted through them sorting and frowned, yet another of the inevitable endless invitations. Ever since she had returned and taken over the company, December high society had been courting her. Meryl was considered the most eligible woman in town at the moment. Not only single and rich but pretty to boot. The sharks had been circling ever since she took over the business.

The dowager matrons had been throwing every unattached male they could find at her and not one was worthwhile. None of them were any kind of comparison to Vash, looks or otherwise. They were nothing but a bunch of insipid fools looking to find an easy meal ticket.

What she would give to walk into one of those parties with Vash as her escort. That would show those old biddies why she wasn't interested in the third raters that they thought were so wonderful. It would even shut up the gossips that said she wasn't with anyone because she was one of those girls that didn't like men.

Vash was what a real man was... Meryl stopped herself shaking her head. Damn it she had to stop thinking like that, it was pointless. He wasn't interested in her from the way he was acting he hadn't wanted to be here any more that she did.

She ruffled through the rest of the mail and noticed there was a report for the special investigator she had sent out. She opened the letter and started to read it.

Then smiled, he had finally located it, Wolfwood's orphanage. It was in a small town about 120 ells west of December. Run by a matron called Sister Melanie. There were about 50 children of various ages. It was struggling but managing to survive.

He included the address and had ascertained that Nick had come from there. Sister Melanie said that they hadn't heard from Nico as she referred to Wolfwood for several months. Her investigator had give them the check and letter as instructed.

Meryl found companion letter from the woman, thanking her for letting them know what had happened to Wolfwood and the donation in his memory. She pulled out her personal stationary and proceeded to answer Sister Melanie's response. She had thought about it after she returned and decided that it was something she could do with her fortune.

Dear Sister Melanie,

We all miss Nicholas, as much as I know you do but I wanted to write and inform you that he is not totally lost to us. My best friend has recently given birth to a small healthy son. Little Nicky looks just like his father.

I also want to tell that check was only the first of many to come. I intend to establish a trust fund for the Nicholas D. Wolfwood Memorial Orphanage, and eventually expand it to include the Stampede Hospital and Thompson school. It is the least I can do in his memory. Nick gave his life to protect his friends and his beliefs. If I can help extend those beliefs and help others as he did I will be content.

Sincerely,Meryl Bernadelli Stryfe, CEO Bernadelli Insurance

As Meryl signed her name with a flourish, Milly's voice asks quietly, "Are you finished writing your letter Meryl?"

Meryl looked up to see her three guests sitting on the couch watching her.

"Nicky's sleeping, when we came out and saw that you were writing, we decided to wait till you were finished." Said her friend with a smile. "It seemed like it was important."

Meryl got up and smiled slightly, "It was, I've got some news, when I got back I sent out a private investigator to search for Wolfwood's orphanage. I just got a letter back informing me, he found it, he forwarded me the address. I was writing the woman in charge, Sister Melanie. I had him inform her about Nick's death and give her a check. This letter is to tell her about Nicky." Meryl placed the letter in an envelope, "And that I'm going to set up a trust fund to establish the Nicholas D. Wolfwood Memorial Orphanage."

Milly's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Meryl, Nick will be so happy to knowing his kids are going to be taken care of."

Meryl shrugs "Well since I have the money anyway with really no use for it, if it can be used to help someone else, all the better."

Vash had been watching her furtively, looking up to openly gaze at her when she had mentioned Wolfwood. He finally breaks his silence and says, "That's really generous of you, Meryl."

She glances over at him and blushes slightly, "I learned my generosity from a good teacher. Besides, I figure I owe him. He gave his life protecting something I think is very important." She turns away not wanting to make Vash acknowledge what she means. "Have you tried the snacks yet, there's some salmon sandwiches, Vash."

The tall blonde looked at her flushing face speculatively as she drops her gaze to reach for one herself.

Meryl steers the conversation to less sensitive subjects. Asking for news of mutual friends left behind in the small town.

As Milly chatters away, Vash leaned back in his usual sprawl watching quietly from half lowered eyelids. Knives smiles from time to time, his arm draped around Milly's shoulders.

The butler finally appears and announces that dinner is served. Meryl rises and leads her guests to the dining room and take their seats. Knives moves to pull out the chair for Milly. Vash pauses then copies his brother doing the same for Meryl.

The short girl looks at him in startled surprise, not used to Vash behaving that way.

They start eating the meal quietly. Milly drinking tea as Meryl has surmised she might while Knives and to her surprise, Vash as well, sipped wine with the meal.

Once they've finishes, Meryl rises and smiles, "I usually have dessert served on the patio. It's always cooler out there at this time and I enjoy looking at the stars."

They all get up and follow her out, Knives sits down next to Milly again. Leaving Vash stuck sitting next to Meryl for the first time. The blonde gunman pauses at the French doors then comes over and settles on the other divan beside her.

Milly smiles as the crème Brule is served. "Oh Meryl you remembered!!"

Meryl grinned, "The fancy pudding, yes of course I did Milly."

After they finished eating, Milly broached the real reason for their visit. "Meryl do you think you could get away for a while?"

Meryl looked at her friend and frowned, "Milly, you do understand what I do here now don't you?"

Milly nodded vigorously, "You're the boss. You run Bernadelli now," Milly smiles, "but what's the point of being boss if you can't take time off."

Meryl shakes her head, "I just can't drop everything and run off because I feel like it, Milly."

"Oh I know you can't leave just like that, but I was hoping you could arrange for some time off in a couple of days. You see like I said, Knives and I want to get married. I was hoping that you could come along with us, that way we'd all get a nice visit with my parents. He and Mr. Vash could meet the family then we'd have quick wedding and go back home. Vash is gonna be Knives best man and I'd really like to have you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Oh Milly," Meryl blinks tears away, "I'd love to be your Maid of Honor. But it's going take more than a couple days before I can manage to get away."

Milly smiled, "That's fine, we can wait a bit. Vash and Knives really need to get some new clothing for the wedding anyway. Besides my parents don't even know we're coming, it's a big surprise."

"Oh it will certainly be a surprise if your parents don't even know your coming." Meryl shakes her head, "Milly you are hopeless what kind of wedding is this going to be anyway?"

"Oh that's easy it's a reverse elopement." She says happily, "We're running to my parents house to get married."

Meryl laughs, "Only you would think of something like that Milly."

Even Vash smiled at that one but then he sat forward leaning his elbows on his knees and looked at Milly seriously. "I know you'd like us all to be dressed nice for the wedding Milly, but I'm not sure about new clothes." He shakes his head ruefully, running a hand through his hair. "We're a bit strapped for cash, it took most of our money for the stage tickets and we still need to pay for the rest of the trip."

Meryl gets a stubborn look, "Nonsense you definitely need new clothing especially if this is a wedding party." She smiles reassuringly at Milly and pats her hand. "After all it's the most important day in a girl's life. Both of you need nice suits, and Milly needs a wedding dress. In fact, you should have a real wedding cake as well." Vash shakes his head, "I know we can't afford all that."

"Don't worry," insists Meryl, "that will be my wedding present to you, I'll pay for everything."

"Oh Meryl we can't impose on you like that." Protests Milly, but her eyes are shining with the thought of a really elegant wedding, even if it is spur of the moment.

Vash shakes his head, "Even we agreed to let you buy Knives and Milly's wedding clothing I can't let you pay for a suit for me."

Meryl glances at him, "Nonsense if Knives gets a suit, as his best man you should have one too." she glares at him warningly, "The whole wedding party should be dressed up and I'm not about to let you wear that red coat of yours for Milly's wedding!" Meryl shrugs, "After all it's not like I can't afford it, I've got more money that I know what to do with. But if it really bothers you, there is a way you can repay me."

Vash looks at her curiously, "How's that, do you need me to shoot somebody?" He gives her one of his goofy grins.

"Well that would be one solution to my problem, if a bit drastic." Said Meryl with a slight smile at the thought of some of those marriage mongers dodging Vash's bullets.

"But no that's not it at all."

She takes a deep breath knowing how weird her request was going to sound to them, him especially, after that farewell five months ago. It was obvious that it had strained the friendship between the two of them, but she had needed to tell Vash how she felt about him. She couldn't just walk away from him without saying anything. She had even hoped he might have tried to stop her or at least responded somehow. But he hadn't, and now here she was, about to ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend, if only for one evening.

Meryl turns her attention to Vash "You could do me a big favor. Part of my job consists of public relations, meaning I have to make appearances at December society functions from time to time. The invitations are always worded Ms. Stryfe and guest but usually I've attended these things unaccompanied."

She sighs in exasperation, "Which has resulted in my becoming a kind target." Meryl makes a face, glancing at Vash in sympathy, "I finally think I understand a little of what you've gone through."

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow at her not understanding.

"Every want to be match maker in town has been trying to marry me off." says Meryl in explanation.

She looks at Vash, "What I would like is for you to go with me to the next party as a.., kind of decoy." Meryl looks at Vash with what is almost a pleading expression, "I want to make it seem as if I already have a man in my life."

"You'd have to pretend to be a bit more than just an old friend, Vash." She looks away, "I want you to pretend to be my.., lover."

Milly gasps, "MERYL, NO!!!"

She glances over at Milly, "I know, it took us forever to end that nasty rumor after Augusta but now I wish we had just let it go. If we had, I probably wouldn't be the target of every single man in December."

Vash looks from one girl to the other, "What are you talking about?"

"When we came back.., after you disappeared, Meryl was really distraught.." says Milly glancing at her friend, "Everyone noticed it and there was.., someone at the company that didn't like that she had been so successful. A rumor started circulating that she was way too upset for you had to have been an assignment. That maybe, the only reason we were able to stay with you, was that one of us had to have been doing something more than just following you around. Implying that you and Meryl might have been...," Milly blushes.

Vash's jaw had dropped, "Someone was trying to insinuate that you were.., that I was .., that we were lovers?

Meryl and Milly nodded as one.

"That's totally ridiculous." Vash starts to protest. "Like I'd even consider...," Meryl gives him a look, of half hurt, half anger, "Oh thanks a lot! I know I'm not your type but I'm not exactly ugly!" She her temper flaring, "There are lots of guys around that wouldn't have just stood there like a lump when I kissed them!"

Then realizing what she said, Meryl's hands move to cover her mouth as she turns bright red at the memory of his rejection.

She rises in a rush, folding her arms defensively in front of her moving hurriedly over to the parapet. She gazes out at the city lights below so he wouldn't see how much that hurt still affected her.

It was bad enough that he had ogled and even chased other women without giving her a second look. She had seen the kind of girl that attracted him and it was obvious from start, that she had never been his type. But that he never even considered her even a little bit attractive at all hurt the most. That had been the root of all her gruffness towards him in the first place.

It had really started during the incident in that bar right after they started traveling together. When he had complained to the kidnappers that tying up the Bostalk girl that way was not how you treated a lady. Resulting with his getting kicked into her lap.

In response to her statement that, "We're ladies too!" His callous remark of, "I forgot." Had been more painful than the tight ropes binding her. His words had been branded into her brain ever since. And now his reaction to even the suggestion of their ever having been intimate, only confirmed her worse suspicions. Vash had never even seen her as a woman, just another insurance agent that followed him around, a nuisance to be put up with. Knives and Milly exchange a wordless look, then the tall girl gets up gazing at Vash sadly, "How could you Mr. Vash." Before going over to comfort Meryl.

Knives turns to his brother to stare saying telepathically, *For someone that lived so long among these creatures you have very little tact, Vash. You do you know you've done more than just merely hurt her feelings? You've insulted her femininity, implying that she has no sexual attraction.*

Vash stares after Meryl and Milly, *I didn't mean for it to sound like that.**Well that is exactly what it sounded like.., and I don't believe I'm telling you this but you need to apologize.* advises Knives.

Vash looks over at the two girls and then gets up, he moving over to stand beside the short girl.

"Meryl, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, what I meant is I've always had too much respect for you to treat you like just another bar girl."

Meryl straightens her shoulders as he spoke to her. "Yeah respect."

"I mean it you were different, a friend, someone I could trust." Says Vash struggling to find the right words. "You're more that just another girl to have some fun with."

"So now you're saying I'm not any fun, is that it!?" She glares at him.

Milly puts her hand on Meryl's arm, "Just listen to him." says Milly softly.

Meryl gazes at him icily, "So you trusted me... that's.., just.., great. Good old dependable Meryl." She turns her eyes back to the glowing city lights.

Milly looks at Vash and motions for him to continue.

He hesitates but then moves closer to the smaller girl, "I meant I never thought that someone like you could even be interested in me. I'm not exactly a maidens dream."

Meryl purses her lips "Don't patronize me, Vash. You never once looked at me that way because I'm not your type, I know that. I'm nothing like the girls that attracted you. I'm not beautiful, statuesque or even well endowed." She chuckles almost mournfully, "I know that, more than once I've been mistaken for a boy when I wear slacks."

"That's one thing you're wrong about," says Vash softly "you have your own type of beauty." He looks down at her.

Meryl glances at him. "Yeah right, anyway it was a stupid idea forget it." she starts to turn away.

Vash catches her arm, "No it's not, you've always had good ideas. And it's a fair deal. I'll go to one of those things with you, in repayment for my suit. It's the least I can do for you. You've helped me plenty of times." He grins at her lopsidedly, "I might even hint that I'd frown on anyone trying to make a play for 'my girl'."

Milly nods enthusiastically "Oh please let Vash do it Meryl. That will be sure to slow down the matchmakers. And it would be so funny to see the looks on their faces if they get a hint at who he really is. I know you'd love that, you always hated overly ostentatious people."

Meryl looked at Milly unable to help cracking a small smile, "That would be funny, there's a couple of those old biddies that would pass out if they realized Vash the Stampede was attending their party."

"When is the next one you have to go to?" Asks Knives curiously.

Meryl looks at Vash's brother, still slightly bemused by the fact that he has been talking to her normally instead of insulting her. "Three days from now, in the evening. I was going to send regrets because you all arrived."

Milly shakes her head firmly, "Don't do that Sempai, go ahead and accept the invitation. We can go get the suits tomorrow so you and Vash can be ready for the party."

"But then what will you and Knives do that night?" Asks Meryl.

Milly blushes, "We'll find something to occupy ourselves, besides I can't leave Nicky for too long anyway."

Knives smirks a bit. "I still don't care much for crowds. But you and Vash can go out and enjoy yourselves. Vash needs a night out anyway, he's been moping around the house for weeks."

Meryl looks at Knives in disbelief, "Vash hasn't been out drinking and carousing!?"

Milly looks at her solemnly nodding, "All Mr. Vash has done, is work and sleep for the last few months."

Meryl turns to look at the gunman in disbelief. "Have you been sick or something?"

Vash turns red shrugging. "Digging irrigation ditches can be exhausting."

Milly smiles slightly as she moves back over to sit beside Knives. They watch the exchange.

Meryl keeps looking at Vash. Not quite believing her ears.

Vash rubs the back of his head not sure how to explain his change of habit to her. Not even knowing the real reason himself. "Well first I was busy with Knives and he doesn't really like going out much, and of course Milly couldn't go out drinking while she was pregnant. So I guess I just got out of the habit, besides it's not as much fun going out by myself."

Meryl puts her hands on her hips, "Since when has drinking alone ever stopped you before? It was always the first place you went to when we reached a town. Not that I'm unhappy that you stopped, you never could hold your liquor."

"Hey that's uncalled for, I'd only get sick when I drink too much." Protests the blonde gunman.

Meryl glares at him "Which was most of the time you drank!"

Milly winked at Knives the puts her finger to her lips as she silently got up pulling him with her.

Vash and Meryl were facing each other totally absorbed in their argument, "I did not!"

"Oh so falling down and tripping over you own feet is not being too drunk?" retorts Meryl eyes starting to flash with the old fire.

"Not if I didn't get sick!" He grins a bit seeing it. "Besides I knew you were there to always help me get back to the rooms."

"So I was just a babysitter for you, huh?" growls Meryl.

Vash looks at her turning, serious. "No I just know you were one person who I could trust implicitly."

Meryl turns away, "Yeah right you trusted me. You said that before but you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Vash moves closer and puts his hand on her shoulder, "If I had told you the truth it would have put you in more danger than you already were. I was afraid for you. Knives had always destroyed anyone I got close to. I had lost so many friends already didn't want to risk losing you too."

Meryl had stiffened when he put his hand on her shoulder. "So you think of me as your friend." She wraps her arms around herself defensively, "Well I guess that's something, I wasn't even sure you liked me."

"I liked you a lot, but was afraid to let you get too close." He looked down at her, "You and the big girl were in enough danger as it was trailing around after me. Then with what happened with Wolfwood and Legato…" His voice trails off.

Meryl bites her lower lip moving away from his touch. "What happened with Legato wasn't your fault. If I listened to you, if we had done what you told us, you wouldn't have had to do that."

"That's were you're wrong" says Vash shaking his head, "If your hadn't come he would have used someone else. Or I might even have let him kill me. Who knows what would have happened then, the whole world might have been destroyed by now. I was the only one that knew what Knives could do. The only one that could stop him."

"When Legato threatened the two of you, it actually galvanized me." He comes over and crosses his arms to lean on the parapet beside her gazing out at the city, "I had already lost one friend, I couldn't just let you die too. "

Vash turns to look into her face, "You and Milly are the closest thing to my ever having had a family. God know Knives was less than my brother, and more like an enemy. He destroyed the only home we ever knew, caused the death of the only mother we ever had. When Legato threatened you, I knew then that I had to stop running away, I had to face Knives. I couldn't stand losing anyone else ever again."

Then Vash straightens out and reaches over, surprising Meryl by pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly as he rests his chin on top of her head.

Releasing her, he turns and starts back to his room but pauses to looks at her with bright eyes smiling, "I've missed you insurance girl."

Meryl stares after him, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she brings her hand to her chest beyond shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

**PREPARATIONS**

The next morning Meryl awakens from the first dreamless sleep she's had in months. Sitting up, she stretches languidly a soft smile on her face, fully rested for the first time in ages. Vash had actually said he missed her.

Getting out of bed she starts her usual morning routine of preparing for work.

As she finishes dressing she hears a commotion from the outer rooms.

Knives cultured voice is sternly scolding his brother, "Don't be such glutton Vash. You could at least have the good manners to leave the last one for our hostess."

"AWWW! Come on short girl never touches 'em, all she ever wants is coffee and toast in the morning." Whines Vash in his well known pouty tones.

"Mr. Vash is right," Interjects Milly's sweet voice reasonably, "Sempai has always taken a very light breakfast, just coffee and toast in the morning."

"Even so it's only polite to leave some in case anyone else wants any." Replies Knives. "Vash was never much for manners."

"Jeez, Knives, ya know it's kind of hard to say please and thank you all the time when you're busy dodging bullets and ducking bounty hunters." Answers the golden blonde twin between mouthfuls.

"That may be," lectures the paler twin, "but it's still no excuse for lack of manners now. I do not see any reason for you not to maintain some modicum of common etiquette when there is no imminent danger."

Meryl emerges from her room dressed for work in a blue suit. "Good morning, everyone."

Her guests are seated around the dining room table, turn in her direction to greeat her as she enters. Meryl smiles at them, it almost seems like old times for a moment, till the fact registers that there's a platinum blonde in the place of the dark haired preacher.

Vash's eyes widen seeing her, if its possible Meryl's even more entrancing than she had been yesterday. Her gleaming black hair softly skims her shoulders as the blue of her silk suit enhances the color of her eyes. High heels lengthen and compliment the curviness of her legs. There's a soft rose glow blooms on the porcelain of her cheek, the hint of strawberry on her lips pulls his gaze like magnet, making him wonder if they taste as good at they look. He can't take his eyes off of her as she moves to sit at her normal spot at the table.

Knives nods a polite greeting towards her, noting his twin's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Milly smiles waving her free hand at Meryl, Nicky cradled in one arm.

The tall woman beams at Meryl happily, "Good morning sempai. My you look really nice today."

Meryl smiles back at her, "Thanks Milly, did you all sleep well?" Giving Vash an odd look as she notices him staring at her.

His eyes dart away returning to the table.

Milly nods, "Oh yes our room was really comfortable, and we really appreciated the crib, Nicky slept in it was adorable."

Vash attention returned to the table and he starts eyeing the last donut again, "Yeah it was real comfy." Then asks plaintively, "Are you gonna want that donut insurance girl?"

Meryl rolls her eyes and then smiles "No it's alright you can have it Vash."

"You're the best Insurance Girl." He grins at her happily and grabs it, shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Knives rolls his eyes, "You really are a glutton aren't you!"

Vash pouts, "Hey that's not nice calling people names." Then he grins, "But it's worth it for donuts that taste like these."

The butler comes from the kitchen, carrying a platter holding several steaming croissants, butter and jam. As Meryl sits down he places it in front of her, then serves her coffee.

Milly looks at the flakey looking crescent shaped rolls, "Gee, Meryl I thought you only ate toast with your coffee in the morning."

Meryl smiles at her former partner, "That was only because I couldn't get croissants, Milly. You can't find them at the kind of places we were eating when we followed the broom head around."

Milly smiles and reaches over to pluck one from the basket of rolls on the table.

"You should try it with some honey or jam." Suggests the dark haired woman with a smile.

Milly nods spreading honey on the soft roll as she says, "Mr. Vash and Knives are going to go out to find some suits today."

"No need," says Meryl, "I've already arranged for the best tailor in town and my personal dressmaker to come over this morning to take all your measurements." She glances at Vash with a bit of a smile, "You don't think I'd let that walking disaster run around loose in December city."

Milly grins a bit, "That sounds like my old sempai."

"But I wanted to go out an look around." Complains Vash, "I've never been to December before. I kind made it my policy to stay away from the bigger cities." He glances at his brother, "After July I thought it might be wiser all around to keep my distance from larger population centers."

"Well if you promise to stay put and behave till this evening, we'll all go out for dinner." Says Meryl.

"But you can't see any of the sights at night." Whines the outlaw disappointly.

"Well I'm not about to let you go out and wander around unsupervised in December. You've always been an accident waiting to happen." Retorts Meryl sharply, "I really don't need you to start wrecking things around here."

"Aww that's harsh short girl," says Vash, "it's not like I go out looking for trouble."

"No you don't, but it still manages to find you just the same." She snaps.

Milly looks slightly worried, "I don't think it's wise to take the baby out to a restaurant Sempai he's awfully little yet." Milly looks a bit sad having wanted to sightsee a bit herself.

Meryl turns and looks at her friend smiling knowingly at her, "And I bet you haven't gone out to have some fun since Nicky's birth have you, Milly?"

Milly bites her lower lip, "Well no, but new baby takes a lot of time and attention."

Meryl nods, "That's what I figured, and that's why we are going out for supper." Meryl waves her hand towards the butler. "Benjamin is quite capable of taking care of a baby for a couple of hours. He used to take care of me quite a bit when I was little, didn't you Benjamin."

The butler's stoic face transforms to a friendly smile as he looks fondly at Meryl, "I have cared for Miss Meryl since she was a tiny tot, and while I do admit you were quite a handful at times, you were a generally very sweet child."

Meryl blushes a bit, but a look of affectionate understanding passes between them.

Benjamin's lips curve slightly. "The staff referred to her as the tiny tornado, she had most of the maids terrorized. But she was always very contrite afterwards, I had quite a time cleaning up your uncle's office more than once when you didn't get your way."

Knives and Vash look startled. Milly's eyebrow go up, "SEMPAI!?"

Meryl blushes, "It not like you haven't known that I have a bit of a temper."

Vash chuckles and Meryl shoots him a look that would petrify anyone not used to her temper as he says, "A tornado? Now why doesn't that surprise me."

"I'd watch it, if I were you broomhead!" Meryl glowers at him her hands fisting on the table. "A tornado is known for causing severe localized damage."

Vash's eyes are sparkling again as he raises his hands in surrender but still replying teasingly, "I know that very well from personal experience, Tornado Meryl."

Milly and Knives exchange glances heartening a little to see Vash regaining some of his old cheeriness.

Meryl rolls her eyes at Vash not realizing how uncharacteristically solemn he had been in recent months. "I can't believe I used to put up with your inanities every day."

Turning to the butler she instructs, "Benjamin please inform the tailor when he arrives that we will also need two off the rack suits delivered for the gentlemen for this evening. Nothing fancy just good enough for a dinner at The Paradise Club.."

"Very good Miss Meryl." He bows slightly and leaves.

Meryl glares at Vash, "You behave yourself while the tailor is here. If he asks your name, please don't tell him you're Vash the Stampede and don't go spouting that ridiculous one you used before either, for heavens sake use something normal."

Vash pouts, "Why can't I use my own name?"

Meryl growls, "Yeah right tell him you're Vash, everyone is most likely wanting to know who my mysterious guests are anyway. It's common knowledge that I was assigned to follow you around for several years. Word will get out and the rumors will start flying, then all hell will break loose. You may not have a bounty on your head anymore but there's always going to be someone out there wanting to make a name for themselves by killing the infamous outlaw Vash the Stampede. Besides I really don't need to deal with a city wide panic."

"Oh I forgot." mumbles Vash.

"You always forget. Why don't you try to think of a suitable name to use? One that you'll remember. I certainly can't go the that party and introduce you to the hostess as Vash the Stampede, that's for damn sure. It might cause someone to have heart failure." Says Meryl dryly.

Vash looks thoughtful then says "I suppose I could use Eriks, I have used that name before."

"Mr. Eriks that might work but you need a first name too." Says Meryl.

"I was gonna use Eriks as a first name." Protests Vash sulkily.

Meryl looks at him, "Well that's better than Vash, but you need a last name too."

Knives rolls his eyes at Vash, "You could use that woman's name, brother. You were so fond of her after all."

The gold twin looks at the platinum one. "Why won't you say her name, you were just as fond of her as I was, she was the only mother we ever knew."

"Rem Saverem had no genetic claim on us, Vash! It was her assignment to take care of us. That's all she was, was a babysitter, she wasn't our mother." Retorts Knives petulantly, his eyes starting to harden..

Vash starts to open his mouth to argue.

But Milly beats him to the punch by placing a soft hand on Knives arm. He looks over at her, "Parental love doesn't always have to be based on blood ties."

She gives him a gentle smile, "You already love Nicky as much as if he were your own. To him, you will be the only father he will know. He'll love just as much as if you were his biological parent. He'll call you daddy and even after we give him brothers and sisters, you'll still love him as much as you do now."

Knives looks at the remarkable woman seated beside him, and his eyes soften. He blushes as he raises his hand and scratches the back if his head embarrassed, a mirror image of Vash's same gesture.

Meryl looks from one brother to the other and smiles. "Eriks Saverem, that's very nice name. Now one more thing there will be some dancing at the party..,"

Vash face splits into a wide grin. "Great, I was afraid it was gonna be kinda of boring. You know how I love to dance."

Meryl scowls at him, "Cool it broomhead, it's not going to be the kind of galumphing you usually do in bars! These will be mostly ballroom dances, waltzes and perhaps a couple of tangos. I don't suppose you know how to dance properly, do you?"

He pouts at her. "I do so know how to waltz AND tango. I'm a fantastic dancer, a regular Fred Astaire. I can even do a pretty good soft shoe. I bet we know dances that don't even exist anymore."

Meryl's brows pop up in puzzlement, "Who? A what?"

Vash opens his mouth to start to explain, but Meryl raises her hand to stop him shaking her head, "Never mind I don't have the time for one of your long explanations right now."

She gazes at him speculatively. "The question remains, can you manage to dance without stomping my feet flat in the process?"

Vash smirks, "I guess I'll have just have to prove it to you tonight."

Meryl purses her lips before saying, "I guess there is nothing like having a dress rehearsal. There's a dance floor at the club." She glances at her best friend with a grin, "I bet you wouldn't mind a bit of dancing either, Milly."

Milly perks up glancing over in Knives direction, "I'd love to go out dancing, sempai!!"

Knives smiles at her.

Meryl nods, "Then it's settled. We're going out dining and dancing."

Lifting her coffee cup, she finishes it off. A devious twinkle appears in her eye. "Maybe we should use this outing to our advantage. My going out on this little excursion tonight is going stir up the gossip mongers anyway. I'm not known for going out very much. I can imagine word has gotten out that the ice maiden in the ivory tower has visitors."

She looks at Vash, "Tonight I want you're complete cooperation, no flirting, no ogling anyone else. We're going to give the impression that you have been the reason for my disinterest in the local crop of males." Meryl winces inwardly know the truth of the statement.

She glares at him warningly "You are going to have to try and curb your lecherous nature tonight. I need you to be completely focused on me. And try to behave like a gentleman."

Vash salutes like a soldier taking orders, "Yes Ma'am!!"

"Alright I'm going to clear my desk so I can be back at lunchtime. Please try to stay out of trouble till then and try not to destroy my home while I'm gone, will you Vash?" says Meryl as she heads out the door.

"Don't worry Sempai, I'll make sure Mr. Vash behaves." says Milly assuredly.

------------------------

A few hours later Meryl returns for lunch having hurried through her morning tasks. She had her secretary start the process of making arrangements for her leave of absence. Canceling several meetings rearranging other appointments. The board of directors had protested naturally, but were placated with the promise she would only be gone for 2 weeks.

Although unbeknownst to her, a small group were quite pleased at the sudden development.

"So the bitch is going to be going away for a bit." Says the older heavily scarred man to his younger associate. "Do you know where she's going yet?"

"Not yet but I'm sure I'll be informed, sir." Says Meryl's secretary with a bit of a smirk. "Miss Stryfe has complete confidence in me."

"Good, let me know as soon as you find anything out." He rubs his disfigured chin, "I think we can arrange for a little 'incident' to happen to her on her trip. It isn't like she hasn't run into trouble before."

The younger man's eyes widen a bit. "Isn't that a bit drastic, sir?"

The older man growls, "Not at all she's been a thorn in my side for quite awhile. Besides I've worked far too long and hard for that little harridan to come along and ruin yet another of my plans."

"You have had interactions with the CEO before?"

"She and her partner prevented me from making a tidy little sum on an operation a couple years back." A look of fury crosses his scarred visage." They're responsible for

my rather unique looks. She owes me!*"

"Of course Mr. Keele." The young man makes a slight bow and leaves.

"This time I'll make be sure you don't come back, Ms Stryfe." His smile has an evil twist to it, "No wonder I couldn't convince the old halfwit that was running the company back then that you had sabotaged my operation." He growls to himself. "Well little missy I guess I'll finally have the pleasure of my revenge on you . And as the topping to the cake I'll destroy your company as well."

----------------------------------

Meryl returns to her apartment to find Vash being measured, or rather the tailor attempting to measure the lanky gunman. The blonde is squirming and whining as per normal when he's forced to do something he doesn't want to do.

Knives is glaring at his brother in frustration, "If you'd just stand still for five lousy minutes it would be over with!"

"But it tickles, and I'm not used to have someone that CLOSE!!!!" Gripes his twin.

Meryl sighs rolling her eyes then stalks over to glare up at him hands on her hips, "SHUT UP AND STAND STILL BROOMHEAD!"

Vash sees her, stiffening as he hears the annoyance in her voice and stops squirming around. "Yes, Ma'am."

Milly winks at Knives, as she cradles Nicky. The older twin stares at his golden sibling in shock. Vash was actually doing what he had been told, he, Milly and the tailor had been struggling to make the nervous gunman hold still for the last 45 minutes. But all it had taken was six words from the smaller girl to make his usually intractable twin to behave.

Knives sat down next to Milly as Vash and Meryl lock gazes. "Has she always been able to do that?"

"MMhmm," nods the bigger girl, "sempai has never taken any nonsense from Mr. Vash. If he doesn't do what she tells him she wallops him."

"What!?" Knives blinks staring at the tableau.

"She wallops him." Milly chuckles, "Sometimes I think he annoys her just to get her to hit him."

"B-but she's so small I doubt it would even hurt." Sputters the astonished plant.

"Don't let her size fool you she's a lot stronger than she looks, Meryl may be tiny but it's all muscle." Says Milly softly, "But you're right it, I doubt it's ever really hurt Mr. Vash. The thing is neither of them has ever been very good at letting their real feelings out. These exchanges are how she shows him she cares and Mr. Vash knows that. Just watch, he's gonna twitch in a minute and she's gonna wallop him."

True to Milly prediction as the tailor shifted to take Vash's inseam measurement the blond gunman shied away, "HEY! Isn't that getting a little personal mister?"

The vein throbbed in Meryl's forehead and she reached over, whapping the back of Vash's head with her open hand, "I said stand still!!"

Knives started as the small woman began to abuse and berate his brother, his protective instincts kicking in. Only Milly's hand on his arm holds stops him from reacting. That's when he notices a sparkle appear in Vash's eye and subtle shift in his brother's body language. Vash was actually enjoying the exchange with the tiny terror.

Vash gives her a hurt look, "Aww, don't be so rough insurance girl."

"Then stand still, let the poor man do his job. He needs that measurement." Meryl glances down at the tailor. "Mr. Williams please be sure to make adjustments so he can wear a .45 caliber shoulder holster under his jacket."

Vash opens his mouth but Meryl shakes her head slightly glaring, signaling him to wait till the man leaves.

The tailor nods, not seeing the interchange. "Of course, ma'am." He rises gathering up his tape measure and notes, "I'll have the formal suits ready for first fittings by tomorrow afternoon Ms. Stryfe. A boy will bring the off the rack ones over before five."

"Thank you. Benjamin, please show the gentleman out."

As soon as the butler and tailor depart, Vash look Meryl, "But I don't have my gun anymore."

Meryl gazes at him wordlessly. Then moves over to her desk. She unlocks the lower drawer and pulls out two familiar looking weapons.

Glancing at them, she says "An investigative team was dispatched to the site of an enormous energy surge, they thought an undiscovered plant had died. All they found was an huge crater with three weapons, these two guns and a rather unique cross. I managed to have them confiscated as evidence just in case an insurance claim came up."

She hands Vash his pistol. "I think it was rather irresponsible of you to just leave those things out where anyone that came along could find them."

Vash stares at the silver gun, "I guess you're right but at the time I was more concerned about getting back where there was medical help for Knives."

She looks down at the black one in her hand before gazing at Knives speculatively. "I'm assuming this one is yours."

Knives gazes at it nodding slowly. Then looks at his twin, "Maybe you better keep that for the moment brother.'

Meryl hands both of them to Vash. "Then I'll leave the decision of what to do with them to you. You know your brother's mind. Unfortunately I was unable get your coat back though. Someone found it and apparently put it in a museum. At least leaving it there did serve a good cause, I was able to convince the Feds that since all that was left were the weapons and your coat, you must not have survived the 'explosion'. So now you should be safe enough." She looks at Vash sternly "As long as you stay out of trouble and keep your head down!"

"But I always try to stay out of trouble." Complains Vash.

"Yeah right!' she answers sarcastically. "And the desert doesn't have any sand in it either."

"I can't help it if trouble keeps finding me. It just seems to happen." Whines Vash then he looks at her with a slight smirk, "Just like you can't avoid getting hijacked every time you get on board a sand steamer."

Meryl looks at him with raised eyebrows, "I can so, by not riding in them. That's why we're not going to be taking a sand steamer to Milly's parents place." She grins at him, "We're going to take the company Sand Cruiser instead. Besides I want to make a side trip if no one minds." She gazes at Milly and Knives, "Since your parents aren't actually expecting you, I thought we might run by to check out Wolfwood's orphanage on the way. I want to see the lay of the land and what has to be done immediately for helping those kids."

"Oh Meryl that's a great idea." Milly smiles a bit melancholically "I did worry about them, Nicholas was always so concerned about their well being."

"Well I am going to make sure that they are always taken care of." Says Meryl firmly.

Milly brushes away some tears, "Thank you, Meryl."

"I wanted to do it." The small woman shrugs looking a bit embarrassed and changes the subject before. Milly can really start blubbering. "Has the dressmaker been by yet?"

Milly nods sniffling but looks puzzled, "Yes, but all she did was take my measurements."

"Good, that's what I told her to do." Meryl smiles, "Since we're leaving in a four days there's really not enough time for her to make a whole dress. So this afternoon you and I are going over to her shop to pick out something that she will alter to fit you, along with a couple of other nice dresses."

"Are we going shopping?" Vash sits up grinning, "Hey! That's great I was getting bored cooped up in here."

"And you're staying cooped up in here!" Meryl glares at him. "Milly and I are going out. You and Knives are staying here with the baby. I want you to help Benjamin make a list of what we're going to need for our trip. We will need supplies for all of us for 4 weeks on the road."

Milly looks at Meryl in surprise, "But you know it only takes three days to get to my parents place Sempai."

"I know that, but with the side trip to Wolfwood's orphanage, it should take us two weeks to get there and come back." Meryl glances over at Vash, "And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that when traveling along with the humanoid typhoon, you need to have twice as many of supplies than what would normally be needed. With the broomhead around it's better to be safe than sorry."

Milly giggles nodding. "Does that mean two cars too, sempai?"

Meryl shakes her head no as she glares at Vash, "It better not."

"Are you going to do all the driving sempai?" Asks Milly curiously.

"We'll see Milly. For now though I think lunch is in order don't you?' Meryl smiles and heads for the dining room followed by her friends.

-----------------------

After finishing lunch Meryl sits back and contemplates at the twins while Milly tended to Nicky in the bedroom.

"I still can't believe the change in you Knives." Says the dark haired woman, "You haven't insulted me once."

The pale twin blushes slightly, "I wish to extent my apologies for how rude I was to you back then, I still believed that all humans were worthless."

"And now you don't think that anymore?" She looks at him quizzically.

"Milly and my brother think quite highly of you." Knives looks uncertain, "Perhaps I was rash in my initial reactions. I could sense your antipathy towards me and did not allow for the fact that it might have been deserved on my part. Milly explained that your resentment to me was due to my treatment of Vash."

Meryl looks at him for several moments, uncertain of how to react, "Vash thinks highly of me?" She turns her gaze from Knives to Vash who is coloring. "Well I should certainly hope so!! As many times as I have saved your sorry ass! Tended your injuries and hauled your drunk carcass back to the hotel so you didn't end up face down in some back alley. You better think highly of me!"

Knives smiles slightly at the small woman's diatribe, before continuing, "I have been persuaded to reexamine your species, because of Milly and Nicky. Until them, I had never met anyone other than Vash that has been so purely good and innocent. Milly convinced me that the reason I only saw the evil side of humanity was because of the type of people I had gathered around myself. She has suggested that I mingle with and observe the rest humanity for awhile. She is certain that I will see for myself that there are good people, just like her."

"Well I'm not going to say that you are going to find people exactly like Milly." Replies Meryl slowly, "Milly is unique unto herself, but there are plenty of good honest people around. All you need to do is give them a chance to prove it. From what I understand you have always gone on the offensive first and even good people will meet force with force when attacked."

Knives looks at her "Perhaps you are right that is the normal reaction of anything that is attacked."

Meryl smirks at him, "Well I I'm glad you've decided to give us another chance." She looks over as Milly enters the room.

"Nicky is taking his nap now, Knives. He should be fine for a couple of hours." Says the taller woman.

Meryl grins and loops her arm through Milly's, "Good then the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back. You'll need a new dress for tonight." Meryl looks at Vash and Knives "You two better behave while we're gone. Make sure Benjamin gets a complete list of what we'll need." She give Vash a stern look "And that does not mean 10 cases of donuts like last time!!"

"AWWW Meryl they didn't go to waste..," Whines Vash.

"I do not want to be forced to eat donuts again for breakfast lunch and dinner, Broomhead." She scolds, then looks at Knives, "We need properly balanced meals. Especially Milly since she's still nursing."

Knives nods in acknowledgement.

Satisfied Meryl and Milly depart.

-----------------------------------------

Once the girls are outside, heading for the dress shop, Milly asks, "What was the real reason you didn't want the boys coming with us Sempai? We could have made sure they didn't get in trouble."

Meryl smiled conspiratorially at her taller friend, "Well for one the groom shouldn't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, and two we're going to buy you a trousseau for your wedding night. Wouldn't you like to wear something especially nice for Knives that night?"

Milly mouth makes a surprised O then she starts blushing softly. "That would be really wonderful. Do you think we could find something like that?"

Meryl grins, "I'm positive we will, but first lets go pick you out a wedding gown."

------------------------------------------

Back in the apartment Vash lounges on the couch as Knives looks over Meryl's library. "I am impressed she is quite well read."

"I've always known she was really smart. Meryl caught on real quick that there was more to me than just the outer impression I gave." Says Vash softly his hands clasped behind his head as the stared at the ceiling. "I think that's why she couldn't believe I was who I am at first, she saw right through the charade I was using. I didn't fit the profile."

"So how did she react when she finally realized you were Vash the Stampede?" Asked Knives pausing in his perusal of the titles on the book shelf.

"She got mad." Chuckles Vash. "Then proceeded to stick to my side like a sand tick."

"So if she was so annoying why did you put up with her?" Asks Knives probing.

Vash blinks, "Maybe, at first, but she was just doing her job. Trying to protect people, so it wasn't that bad and it was kind of fun to trying to elude her. Like how we used to play hide and seek." He grinned a bit, "And she's so cute when she gets all mad as me. Like a tiny kitten standing up to a big dog." Then he looks around quickly, "Oh man, don't tell her I said that, she'll clobber me."

"So you enjoyed baiting her, no wonder she's so frustrated." Knives looks at his twin, "Vash haven't you noticed anything about yourself since we go here?"

Green eyes turn to regard blue ones. "MMMHM I guess, I feel less aimless and adrift. Like everything is going back to the way it should be."

Knives rolls his eyes. "So do you think maybe you missed her more that you realized idiot? She's right you are a broomhead if you haven't figured it out yet. Even I can see it. You're in love with the little spitfire!"

Vash's eyes widen and he looks at Knives, "NAW that impossible, she's a good friend, but I'm not in love with her." Then he pauses to reconsider looking thoughtful, "Am I? I mean I did miss her a lot even though she's bitchy sometimes. And I admit couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. I kept listening for her voice like when she came home from work. And that cute twitch she'd get just before she'd start yelling at me."

"Then what _would _you call it, brother?" Asked the older twin tuning to look as his younger brother, "You have not been yourself since she left. When you weren't working, all you'd do was mope around all the time in your room. You stopped going out to play with the local urchins. You would just pick at your food and even seemed to lose interest in donuts."

Vash stares at Knives and then just shrugs, "I just didn't feel much like eating."

Knives smirks, "And why didn't you feel like eating?"

The younger twin looked thoughtful. "I-I'm not sure. I just kind of lost interest in doing those things."

"Well I think you were mooning around for the small girl." Knives smirks a bit "And so did Milly. Actually you were rather pitiful looking."

(*See Trigun Maximum 1: Chapter 3)

If you like this story please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 4

_____________________________________________________________

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story so far. I assure you all that I fully intend to finish it. It might take me a while because I now have a house full of men to care for. My eldest son has gotten full custody of his son, as weel as my youngest moving back in too so I am now a full time mother again.

_____________________________________________________________

**PLANS AND PREPARATIONS**

Meryl and Milly return a couple hours later, laden with several packages. The two plants were curious about the parcels, but Meryl refuses to let them see exactly what was hidden in them. Instead, she hands Vash one of the larger separate bags, she had purchased to pacify him. Opening it reveals that it holds an extra large box of donuts along with several multi-packs of pudding.

She glares at him, "Try to share these equally with your brother, and try not inhale them all at once. Oh and give the pudding to Benjamin, that's for Milly on the trip."

Vash nods, as he starts to happily stuff donuts in his mouth. Pausing long enough to proffer the box to his older brother, who shakes his head declining as he moves to the bookcase to peruse the selections.

Then girls retreat taking the rest of their burden unopened back to Meryl's rooms amidst many female whispers and giggles.

Vash takes the pudding packs to the kitchen and gives them to the butler, then returns to join Knives in the main room of the apartment.

Meryl's ladies maid hurries through disappearing into her mistress's room as well. Soon mysterious noises began to emanate from behind the tightly closed door. Vash quickly finishes off the donuts and his curious reignites but because of Knives' presence doesn't dare to try to sneaking a peek to satisfy it. He prowls around the room casting glances at the door every time the sounds change.

Unlike his younger more impatient twin, Knives seemed to be completely satisfied. Quelling his own interest by occupying himself with one of the many books in Meryl's collection.

Vash finally comes over and sits down opposite his brother, "How can you just sit reading? Aren't you curious about what thy are doing in there?"

Knives shrugs, "I assume the girls are getting ready to go out tonight.

We will see the results when they're finished." He raises his eyes from the page to regard Vash with curiousity, "You know very well that looking before they're ready would incite the small one's ire. Why is it that you persist in baiting her anyway?"

Vash looks thoughtful then shrugs, "I'm not sure. I suppose I like the way her eyes snap and how her face flushes." He grins at his brother lopsidedly. "She just isn't my insurance girl unless she's simmering on the edge of an explosion."

Knives shakes his head, "Which always seems to be aimed a you."

Vash grins his eyes twinkling a bit, "Yup."

A few minutes later, the butler appears, "Gentlemen, your clothing for this evening has been delivered. If you would care to accompany me to select your shirts and accessories, I will have them ready and waiting for you as soon as you have finished your toilet."

Vash makes a face at him, "But I don't need another shower, I just took one this morning."

Knives glares in exasperation at his younger twin. "It is customary to clean up before you don a dress suit, Vash."

"I don't know why can't I just wear my usual clothing." Whines the blonde gunman, trailing after his brother and the butler.

Benjamin glance back at the tall blonde, "The Paradise Club is a very exclusive night spot. It's dress code very strict requiring gentlemen to wear both a jacket and a tie. Miss Meryl would be very displeased if you were not allowed entry because you were not dressed properly."

Vash perks up with a mischievous grin, "But I already have a jacket and tie, so I don't need to get all dressed up in that tight suit."

Knives quirks an eyebrow at Vash, "Do you really think a dusty old leather jacket, along with that orange and green atrocity you refer to as a tie, would be acceptable in a high class restaurant?"

The butler stops in front of the door to Vash's room, "I was instructed by Miss Meryl to inform Master Vash, that if he attempted to wear that particular tie, she would use it to hang him from the nearest handy rafter by his earring." States Benjamin with a hint of a smile ghosting across his lips.

Vash's eyes widen at the threat and he looks over at his brother, "See I told you she could get real scary." Then he grins at Knives.

His twin regards him with a half rueful smile, "Then I would suggest it would be in everyone's best interest, that you comply and dress properly this evening. I do not wish to be deprived of my only brother before my wedding."

Vash grimaces, "I suppose you're right Knives, but you owe me for this."

----------------------------------

A few blocks away Meryl's secretary, Stevens enters a seedy looking bar. He glances around then heads towards to a darkened booth in the back. There's a man is sitting in it, his face hidden beneath the shadow of a wide brimmed hat, nursing a shot of whiskey with a bottle beside him.

Stevens pulls a folded paper from his inner coat pocket, passing it to the heavily scarred man. "I managed to make a copy of their planned itinerary. Ms. Stryfe and her guests are leaving before dawn on Sunday morning. Their first destination is a small village named Wolf's Chapel, it's just a few hundred iles north of here. They plan on arriving there sometime Sunday night. I'm not sure how long they are planning on staying, she wasn't specific. Maybe two or three days before continuing on to Thompsonville for the wedding. I do know it will take them approximately three days to drive to their second destination. The visit there will last a week then they are supposed return to December."

"Weren't there reports of some bandit troubles in the north?" Keeler says thoughtfully.

"That is correct sir, a new gang has infiltrated the area. I believe they call themselves the Horde." Replies Stevens slowly. "We have had numerous claims filed by several clients that they have attacked. They have also raided several caravans and some of the smaller towns in the district. It seems as if they are trying to fill the void that was left when the Rodericks were decimated."

Keeler smiles evilly, "Wouldn't it be rather unfortunate for them if our little friend and her companions happened to run into trouble during their excursion?"

Stevens sees the look on his companion's face. "What are you thinking, uncle?" He looks aghast at the other man, "Are you going to let the news out that she'll be traveling in that area? Those bandits are murderous!!"

The look of pure hatred that appears in his companion's eyes, makes the younger man shudder, as Keeler growls venomously, "That little bitch you work for is responsible for everything that happened to me that day in New Oregon. Why do you think I made sure you got the job working for her? I was hoping for a chance like this to come up so I could get my revenge on her. She was the cause of my ruination. She thwarted all of my carefully laid plans. I had called in a lot of favors to get put on that particular assignment. It was all mapped out, down to the last detail. I was going to eliminate Vash the Stampede, claim the reward then set myself up on a small estate, retiring with a nice little nest egg. I was just about eliminate that outlaw when that little witch showed up and interfered. She cost me more than just my looks. I lost my job, my creditability and all my future prospects! I swore on the day it happened that I would kill her. I _will_ have my revenge!"

"But Uncle, Miss Stryfe is a very important person now. If she should disappear or be killed, the Feds would launch a thorough investigation. With the CEO of Bernadelli involved they would spare no effort to bring the culprits to justice." Says Stevens.

Keeler looks at his nephew, "I know that and that's why I'm going to take a short expedition up north to make some confidential arrangements. I'll use that band of marauders to do my dirty work for me." Replies his uncle smugly. "Take care of my affairs while I'm gone, I don't want it known that I've left of town."

---------------------------

The two plants emerge from their respective rooms dressed in their new suits. Knives looking impeccable, cool and sophisticated, completely at ease in his finery. While Vash on the other hand looks extremely uncomfortable, grimacing a couple of his fingers in shirt collar and tugging at it trying to loosen them.

"Why do we have to wear these things again?" complains Vash with a grimace, "Is this suit is supposed to be so tight, Knives? I feel like a trussed up thomas."

He gazes at his brother who settles back down in the chair, picking up the book he had been reading before. "How can you stand it? This outfit is really constrictive if I needed to draw my gun it would take forever. Why couldn't we just wear regular clothes?"

"Physical comfort is not the point of formal wear, brother. Male discomfort is the expected norm when escorting ladies out to sophisticated venue like this one. A dinner club is nothing like the backwater taverns you've been accustomed to frequenting. In restaurants like this, your attire is supposed to show your level in society, as well as the degree of your affluence. Most of the patrons that frequent to this type of place regularly, pay to have others attend to their basic needs. They do not require the kind of unrestricted mobility that you are used to."

"Unlike the casual utilitarian wear you accustomed to in the outer, the point of the man's suit is to enhance the appearance of the feminine companions, we are merely the frame for a work of art that is the female." Replies Knives. "The charms of the ladies are supposed to be the center of attention."

As if on cue, the door to Meryl's rooms open and the two girls emerge. The men's conversation stops as they stare at the pair of visions that are moving towards them.

Both women are breathtaking, in exquisite dresses that are fitted to their figures like gloves. Their hair has be artfully styled by Meryl's lady's maid. The elegant dresses of both girls would have put the Plant Engineer Elizabeth to shame.

Milly's long locks have been caught up and coiled into a sophisticated updo. Cascading curls twine down from her temples and the nape of her neck. Her lush figure is fully accentuated by the lines of the teal silk that clings like liquid to her body. She blushes as she sees the look on appreciation Knives' face, "I feel so weird dressed like this, I'm not used to being all decked out like a fancy society lady."

Knives moves towards her with a smile taking her arm, "You look absolutely wonderful, I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful than before." Milly's complexion flushes as she blushes at Knives compliment.

Vash is openly staring at Meryl, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Her dark hair has been pulled back from her face coiled into an elegant French twist, her shoulders are bared by the off the shoulder

low cut red dress she is wearing. The color makes her pale skin look like mother of pearl. The form hugging skirt swirls softly around her petite figure like the petals furled around a rose bud.

Meryl sees him staring at her, "What? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She glances down worriedly to check her appearance.

Vash stutters a bit before blurting out, "W-wow insurance girl you look fantastic! Hey? How come you never dressed up like that before?"

Meryl glares up at him in irritation, "It's not exactly the kind of outfit suited to chase around after a dangerous outlaw you know. You can't traipse through desert dunes in high heels very easily."

Milly nods vigorously in agreement. "That stuff can really hurt when it gets inside your shoes. Besides slippers as pretty as those would get ruined real fast out in the desert, all scuffed up and dusty."

Vash blinks then grins slightly, "Maybe, but if you had been dressed like that, you wouldn't need to chase anyone. They'd all be following you around."

Meryl rolls her eyes at him, "Like I didn't have enough trouble with mashers out there." She glares at him accusingly, "You were just about the only one that didn't seem to notice me."

Suddenly realizing what she said she looks away, biting her lower lip.

Vash replies slowly, knowing now how sensitive the subject it.

"Oh it wasn't that I didn't notice you." He answers softly, "But since you seemed always so determined and businesslike, with that no nonsense attitude of yours, I figured it was better not to mess with you. After all, I already had enough problems at the time without the complications of being followed around by a couple of insurance agents." Vash glances over at Knives. "And since you didn't realize at first who I was, I figured it was safer in the long run to keep you at a distance."

Before Meryl can answer, the butler returns announcing, "Your car is waiting downstairs, Miss." Meryl schools her expression as she turns away from Vash to answer him. "Thank you, Benjamin."

Knives extends his arm, offering it to Milly, escorting her to the door. Giving Vash a mental nudge, to do the same with Meryl. Vash blushes a bit, then jumps forward nearly tripping over his feet before belatedly offering his arm to the smaller woman. Just like he remembered seeing it done in the old videos Rem had entertained them with on the ship so long ago.

The insurance girl stares at him for a moment nonplussed by his actions, before smiling tentatively and taking his arm. They board the elevator joining Knives and Milly. Benjamin smiles as he bids them farewell, "Have a pleasant evening."

The doors close and Meryl looks up at Vash a bit shyly. He grins down at her, "I guess I really need to stop calling you two insurance girls, all dressed up like this it's pretty obvious you're very definitely ladies."

Meryl blushes and looks down. Then says, "Why couldn't you have noticed that earlier?"

The elevator goes down stopping when it reaches the basement garage, the door opens revealing a waiting limo. A chauffer is standing by the car door, holding it open, "Good evening Miss Meryl."

Meryl nods at him with a smile, "Hello William."

The driver smiles back, "Are you and your guests ready to depart?"

Meryl nods, "Yes, we'll be going to the Paradise club for dinner this evening."

"Very good, Miss." He waits till they are all settled inside the vehicle and closes the door. Then moves around the car getting into the driver's seat.

Meryl smiles at her companions, as Milly relaxes into the cushioned seat. "Gee this car is really comfy, no wonder you always complained about the ones we use to get."

"Oh they weren't all that bad, what really irked me was how good machines were being let to degrade into bad shape by ignorance." Says Meryl, "A little proper maintenance and proper care would have improved them immensely." She glances sidewise at Vash, "As long as they didn't get destroyed by idiots that couldn't keep them on the roadway."

"Aww Meryl, I told you if I hadn't swerved that time I would have hit the cat." Protests the blonde outlaw.

"No one else ever saw that cat!" She replies acidly.

"But I swear it was right in the middle of the road!" He whines. "A little black cat with big green eyes."

Milly cocks her head to one side, "You know Meryl, I think that cat follows Mr. Vash around. I've seen him a lot."

Meryl shakes her head, "You have to remember to call him Ericks, Milly. And I don't think those were all the same cat, it would be nearly impossible."

Milly's eyes widen , "OOPS, sorry Mr. Va.., Mr. Ericks."

Vash grins at Milly, "I've told you, you need to stop calling me mister anyway Milly. After all we're going to be family soon."

Milly blushes and looks at Knives, "I know it but I'm so used to calling you that it's hard to stop."

Knives pats her hand reassuringly. "Just call him Ericks, and maybe for just for tonight I should go by Alex Saverem." He looks at his brother, "It would help avoid long explanations. After all brothers should have the same last name."

Vash smiles at his twin. "You might be right, thanks."

Meryl looks warningly at Vash, "Now when we get there you'd better be on your best behavior. That means none of your usual drinking or carousing. This place is nothing like the bars in the outer territories, it's a high class supper club. _**I**_ so don't need to be embarrassed by your usual drunken antics, the people around are a bit more sophisticated, they are not used to rowdy barroom brawl high jinks."

Vash looks at her solemnly, crosses his heart and holds up his hand, "I promise, I'll be on my best behavior, I'll stay calm and sober."

"That what I'm afraid of, you just better not cause any problems or I'll make sure you regret it broomhead." She glares at him pointedly.

Milly watches them with a small smile. Things were finally getting back to normal between her two friends. Now if only Mr. Vash would realize just how much Sempai meant to him, maybe things would finally work out for the two of them. She looks at Knives and gives him a little reassuring smile.

The car finally arrives outside the supper club. The chauffeur gets out and opens the door for his passengers.

Knives emerges and hands Milly out, tucking her arm firmly into his. Vash copies his older brother's actions with Meryl. Deciding that if he is supposed to pretend to be in love with her it might be a good idea to mimic how his brother behaves towards Milly.

The blonde gunman smiles down at the dark-haired woman. Meryl looks up at him suddenly uncertain about the whole thing.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She says a bit apprehensively.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Meryl." Says Milly happily glancing back at her. "I've always wondered what it would be like to go to a really fancy place like this. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all have lots of fun tonight."

Meryl looks over at her best friend who is glowing with happiness on Knives arm. "Well okay I guess we'll go ahead. Just promise me you won't drink too much Milly, you know how it effects your inhibitions."

Milly looks at Meryl is surprise "I haven't had anything stronger than tea since I found out I was pregnant and I won't, not while Nicky is still nursing."

Meryl smiles a bit in relief, Milly had been known to discard clothing in direct proportion to the amount of alcohol she had imbibed.

The doorman opens the door to the club, tipping his hat. They go inside and wait to be seated by the maitre de. He comes over and looks them over a bit ostentatiously, "Do you have a reservation?"

Meryl steps forward, "Yes for a party of four, under the name of Stryfe, Meryl Stryfe."

He looks down at his list then glances up, smiling and suddenly very deferential, "Oh of course, please come this way. We're very pleased to welcome you and your guests today Miss Stryfe. My name is Andre, please let me know if there's anything I can do to make your evening more pleasant."

He guides them over to a table on the edge of the dance floor. The orchestra is off to one side, playing soft dinner music. Knives pulls out a chair for Milly, as Vash does the same for Meryl.

The maitre de places the napkins on their laps and signals a waiter , who hurries over to take their orders. Milly requests a cup of Ceylon tea and Meryl looks over the wine list then orders a bottle of wine for the rest of table. The waiter nods hurrying away to get their drinks.

Milly gazes around brightly absorbing the ambience and looking curiously at the other people in the club. Knives seems to be satisfied in just watching her raptly, totally absorbed in her reactions and completely uninterested in anyone else.

The band is changes songs to some soft incidental music. Vash glances around as well, but his attention keeps returning to the small exquisite woman beside him. He is still a bit astonished at how much the Meryl has transformed in the last few months. No one would ever believe that this small elegant woman sitting next to him was the tough capable gun slinging insurance girl called Derringer Meryl, that had followed around after him for nearly 4 years.

Meryl is looking at the menu, unaware of the attention from her companion. "I understand that the wine poached salmon served here is excellent, Ericks. I know how much you like it, you might want to try that."

She glances up to see Vash looking at her oddly. He stutters suddenly realizing she had been talking to him, "Um ..,yeah okay.., that sounds fine."

Meryl glares at him, "Did you even hear what I said?"

He continues to stutter trying to recall her words, "Ah.., oh.., yeah poached salmon."

Knives and Milly attention had been drawn by the exchange and watch their two companions in amusement.

The waiter returns with their drinks, placing Milly's teacup and pot in front of her. Then he proceeds to open the wine. He pauses not sure of who the should offer the cork to, Knives rises to the occasion and holds up his goblet. The waiter nods pouring a sip into it and handing him the cork to sniff. Knives nods his approval of the vintage and the waiter fills everyone but Milly's glass.

Then he proceeds to take everyone's dinner orders before heading back to the kitchen. As the waiter departs a woman suddenly appears at Meryl's side, "Merri, is that really you?"

Meryl starts in surprise and a look of annoyance flits across her face, quickly concealed as she turns to regard the woman. "Janice? What are you doing here in December? I thought you had gotten married and moved to Octovern."

The buxom blonde waves her hand casually as she leans forward, "Oh, we're just back for a short visit to the family. We just added another baby to the brood so we brought the children all home to visit their grandparents." She gushes as she hovers over Meryl. "I had heard you were back from running around all over the outer and finally took over Bernadelli. I always told everyone you were far more suited for career than marriage. It was really smart of you to have taken the business track in college." Her remarks almost implying a failure of Meryl's femininity.

Vash seeing the exchange, and comprhending the veiled insult, leans forward to smile disarmingly at the woman, "And who is this darling?"

Meryl looks over at him startled, but then picks up on the cue smiling at him affectionately, "Oh Ericks.., this is one of the girls I went to college with, Janice. Janice this is Ericks and his brother Alex, I think you met Milly once before."

"Oh yes, hello Milly how have you been?" Janice tosses Milly a half-friendly smile, but it's blatantly obvious she's only doing so to be polite.

Knives notices and frowns slightly.

Meryl continues, "Alex and Milly are going to be getting married soon, so we came out to have a small pre-wedding celebration."

Vash grins and places his arm around Meryl's shoulders possessively, "And who knows, maybe I can finally get Meryl here to consent to catch the bouquet at Milly's wedding. I've been trying to convince her to settle down and stop chasing all around the outer for quite sometime now."

The buxom blonde blinks, startled by the insinuation of a relationship. She takes a longer, more appraising look at Vash and Knives. Gauging both their appearance and demeanor. Finally noticing how handsome they are, as well as the elegant cut of their clothing.

She extends her hand to Vash saying, "It's very nice to meet you. Ericks is it? So how did you ever meet our busy little Merri? You don't work for Bernadelli too, do you?"

Vash glances over at Knives, then answers, "No, we actually met a few years ago, when she was out doing field investigations."

"Oh really!? So what type of work is it that you do?" She asks nosily.

"Oh well.., I.., we.., that is..," stutters Vash, caught off guard by the unexpected question.

Knives seeing his brother's difficulty interjects quickly, "We're plant systems experts."

"Oh! That's.., so interesting,..," her eyes get the distant look that the nonscientific tend to get when an esoteric subject come up. Perking up when an attractive man across the room calls to her. She half turns gesturing for him to wait a minute, then tosses them a condensing smile, "I'm sorry sometimes husbands can be so impatient." She glances at Milly, "That's something you'll need to remember dear, they always seem to need to be coddled. Well, it was nice meeting you all, maybe we can get together and chat later Merri." She smiles vaguely and waves farewell to the rest of the group then goes to rejoin her husband and family.

Meryl looks after Janice a slightly bemused look on her face. "Well after, that we almost don't need to go the party tomorrow night. Janice is just about the biggest gossip around."

Milly gazes at her, "I still think you should still go, even if it's just to make all those old ladies leave you alone. Besides you two both need to get out and have some fun together."

Meryl sighs, "Maybe you're right, but I'm kind of glad we ran into Janice. It brought up a fact I forgot to cover. The question of what you do for a living." She looks at Vash, "It will be bound to come up sometime," she glances over at Knives gratefully. "That was a excellent idea for an answer. But it might be good to elaborate on it a bit. How about saying you're starting a new company, maybe even call it Saverem and Saverem Consulting. That would explain why you're new in town and no one around here has heard of you before."

Vash looks thoughtfully at his brother. "What do you think? It's really not such a bad idea." He glances at Milly, "Fact is you are going to need to do something to support a family, maybe we should try it out for real."

Knives frowns, his eyes hardening, "I am not interesting in doing something that would encourage the continued oppression and misuse of our sisters."

Milly gently places her hand on his arm, "But if you did start consulting with plant engineers, couldn't you work to make things better for your sisters? As well as everyone else?"

Knives turns to gaze at Milly, and his glare softens as he looks into her guileless blue eyes, "It is possible, I suppose I could attempt it and see how things progress. But if I don't like the results we can always return to my refuge and make plans to rescue them."

Vash looks troubled at Knives comments, "You know if you try to do that I'd have to stop you." Says Vash seriously. "Our sisters don't seem to mind to aiding humans and your taking them away would cause extreme hardship even death. You know I won't allow that to happen, I really hope we can come to some sort of an agreement. I hate to have to start fighting with you all over again."

Knives starts to bristle but before an argument can start, the waiter returns with their meal, placing it on the table in front of them. Milly smiles, "Why don't we discuss this later, right now I'm starving and this looks so good. Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves tonight."

Knives and Vash exchange troubled glances but do as Milly suggests, settling down to eat their dinner. As they dine the orchestra changes tempo starting to play some soft waltzes. The good food and mellow music slowly sooth both plants, relaxing the tension that had started to build between them.

Several couples that had already finished their meals, get up drifting onto the dance floor and start moving with the melody. Milly smiles with pleasure watching them. Knives notices and asks, "Would you like to join them my dear?"

Milly perks up at the offer then quickly shakes her head, "I'm not very good at this kind of dancing. I'm not that graceful." She blushes a bit, "I was never asked to school dances because I was always taller than all the boys. And whenever I did get a chance to dance at home I ended up as the one that did the leading for the same reason."

The pale plant smiles at her, "Well your height isn't a problem anymore, and if you let me, I'll do all the leading from now on." He stands up and holds his hand out to her.

Meryl watches as Knives and Milly move out onto the dance floor and begin a slow waltz, Knives guiding her friend around the floor. "I'm kind of surprised. Your brother has really made quite an about face. It seems as if he actually is trying to make her happy isn't he?"

Vash nods, "All those years I tried to convince him to give humans a chance. But all it took was Milly's sweet nature and Nicky's utter innocence to make him reconsider."

As Meryl watches the other couples dancing, Vash stands up and holds out his hand to her, "Shall we join them?"

She looks up at him a bit warily. "Are you sure you can manage to dance sedately?"

Vash smiles at her reassuringly, "You see how well Knives dances, we both learned to waltz by the time we were 6 months old. Rem told us dancing was excellent exercise and she thought it helped us develop our coordination since we were growing so fast."

Meryl glances over at Milly and Knives, then places her hand in Vash's proffered one, rising. Vash leads her onto the dance floor, he smiles down at her as he takes her into his arms and swirls her into the music. The small woman looks up at his confident face and relaxes. Letting him guide her steps to the melody.

Meryl is bemused by this new side to the gunman. Vash had always given the outward appearance of being gawky and awkward. Barely able to keep from tripping over his own feet. She had learned over time that it was mostly an act, but she had never really realized just how gracefully he could move until this moment.

Vash is fully aware of the subtle flow of the music. He is also preternaturally aware of the small woman in his arms. Except for that single kiss months ago, he had never really held her like this before. Her soft fragrance has definitely altered from the old days of traveling together in the outer. Back then she had always been surrounded by the scents of ink, gunpowder and gun oil. Now she smelled nearly heavenly of vanilla with just a hint of honey. It was almost as if he was holding an armful of warm breathing donut.

Meryl glided around in Vash's strong arms, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of having them around her. Something she had longed to feel for far longer than she was willing to admit even to herself. She lets her body move closer to his, tentatively resting her head lightly against his chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, as hers speeds up.

As Meryl's cheek settled against his chest a strange sensation floods through Vash. Suddenly everything seems more sharply defined. He is hyperly aware of her soft hair brushing against the bottom of his chin, tickling a bit as it sends shivers through his nerves.

Naturally, Vash had held women in his arms before and even been with a few during his long life. But none of them had never had caused this kind of feeling inside his chest before. The small form in his arms was stirring things inside him, eliciting strange new sensations. He gazes down at her elfin form and instinctively tightens his arms, pulling her closer.

Up to now, Vash had always felt as if he were an outsider, looking in at something he desperately wanted to be part of but couldn't be, as if he was a step outside of their time, because of his difference.

He had always been emotionally involved with his human friends, but he had still felt himself slightly removed from them. As well as they thought they knew him, as much as they cared for him, they didn't really know the true Vash. They only knew the side that he allowed them see. Even the ones he was especially close to like Lena and Grandma, or the people on the flying ship. But this tiny woman in his arms was different. She was fully aware of who and what he was, she knew his darkest secrets, had seen him in his bleakest moments and still she had accepted him unconditionally.

But Meryl knew what he was and could be. Even knowing she still wasn't frightened of him. Until her, Rem and of course his brother had ever accepted him. He suddenly starts seeing her in a different light.

The music stops but he continues to hold her in his arms, feeling every inch of her body that is touching his. Meryl looks up at him and there's a soft look in her eyes that arrows straight into his heart.

He slowly let's her go and escorts her back to the table a dazed look on his face.

Milly and Knives had returned to the table and had been watching Vash and Meryl dancing. Knives smiles slightly, "I do believe you were correct about them. Vash is starting to realize his feelings."

Meryl sits back down at the table a perplexed look on her face as she gazes at a bemused Vash. "Well I admit it you can dance better than I thought you could, I suppose going to the party would be alright. As long as you promise to behave."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Trigun, although if I did there would have been a lot more romance. Wolfwood wouldn't have died and Meryl would have tripped Vash before he went off after Knives.

I also daydream about a certain blonde gunman.., A LOT!

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I assure you all that I fully intend to finish it. Unfortunately it is taking me longer than I thought. With a house full of men to take care of with my teenage grandson, living with us I am now full time substitute mother again.

****

Chapter 5

As the Vash and Meryl were dancing in the club, a dark car speeds across the moonlit sands heading northwards. Inside, the heavily scarred man continues to plot his revenge. Determined to get full payback from the small dark haired woman.

Keele smirks, placing his nephew in the company had been a stroke of luck. The boy had gotten the information he needed from the classified files at Bernadelli. They had given him a pretty good idea where the Horde were holed up. There was an old abandoned water mine centrally located in the gang's area of operations. It was equipped with a dormitory complex that had been used to house the miners during their week long shifts, when it had been in operation. It would make a perfect hideout for a large group of bandits.

Once he managed to contact the gang, he'd persuade them to intercept Stryfe and her party on the second leg of their journey. If the little bitch's friends suffered, then it was just too damn bad for them. Besides that tall blond bonehead was partially responsible for his injuries too.

He'd suggest that the Horde take their prisoners to Fondrique, where he'd make sure his contacts purchased the small woman for him. Once he had her in his hands he'd exact his revenge, breaking her to his will would be an especially sweet pleasure. Turning her into his own little plaything would finally satisfy his thirst for vengeance. Too bad that demonic priest wasn't around but he'd just have to be satisfied with the knowledge that he was dead.

He pulls into the small pimple on the desert that called itself Gloryhole nearest where he figured the gang was headquartered. After getting himself settled in a room in the single bar/hotel. He headed back downstairs for a drink. Sipping his whiskey he waits for the news to circulate that a stranger was in town. Soon the few townspeople trickled in to look at the newest curiosity in their dismal lives. Keele nurses his drink silently in the corner. Although by now he was used to the staring, it still made him seethe inside. The puckered scars that now split his once

cultivated handsome face now made it look like a bad caricature of a barely

human visage.

He signals the bartender for another whiskey, then says to him loud enough for the other patrons to hear, "I'm looking for information about the Horde."

Several of the people grimace and surreptitiously move away from him but one weaselly looking individual at the bar eyed him for quite some time as if sizing him up.

Looking around at the others disdainfully he moves closer to Keele, "Da Horde's a bunch of bandits no'un in their right mind would wanna run inta them'uns."

"I am aware of the danger but I am certain I can handle any situation that might arise." He shifts allowing his coat to slide open revealing a well used gun in his holster. "I'd be willing to pay for information on how to find them."

"Iffen ya think ya can take em on yer wrong. They's a big group an well armed." Says the weasel. "They's kilt more'n one bounty hunter."

Keele smiles, "I'm not a bounty hunter, I merely wish to speak with their boss. I have a business proposition for them."

The weaselly man shrugs, "Ain't no never mind ta me, it'd be yer funeral, but ya might happen ta find sommit if'n ya head nor'east a here."

Keele slides a small wad of bills across the table towards the weasel. "I appreciate the information and if someone happens to let the Horde know that I am here to do business it might prove beneficial for them as well."

The wad disappears into the weasel's pocket as he grins snaggle toothed at Keele. "Then word just might'en get to the boss man. Someun ull be waiten' fer ya at the leanin' spire, tamorra' at second dawn. Jest ask the barkeep fer directions ina mornin'."

Keele gives him a short curt nod and the weasel drifts back to the bar. Finishing his own drink the scarred man heads back upstairs for the night, as he considers how to phrase his offer to the leader of the Horde.

As he lays down in bed ready to go to sleep a new thought strikes him and he half smiles. If this works out the right way he might just figure out a way to make a permanent relationship with the Horde. The gang was located close enough to December City that they could be used for jobs of a similar nature to this one. He was certain that there were other people that would be interested in having opponents or rivals removed or even eliminated for the proper price.

As Vash escorted Meryl back to their table, he left his arm around the small woman's waist. For some inexplicable reason he was reluctant to remove the warmth of her body from his. Assisting her to her seat, he takes his own beside hers, sidling it closer so his arm can remain draped on the back of hers. He can't seem to remove his gaze from her small form. The blonde outlaw is completely bemused by the feeling she had engendered in him while he had her in his arms.

He continues regarding the tiny dark haired woman beside him in puzzlement. The peculiar quivery feeling in the pit of his stomach that had started while was holding her still hadn't stopped. Nothing or no one had ever had this effect on him before. Sure he had plenty of enjoyable moments with women, it wasn't like he was inexperienced by any means. After all, the places he frequented during his long life always had plenty of willing girls available and any male, even if he is plant, has needs.

Vash had often acted a buffoon with beautiful girls, but the truth was that it was more a ruse than anything else. Even as he had flirted and clowned his way through the towns and villages, he had always carefully tried to keep from getting too emotionally involved with anyone.

In the beginning he was just observing humanity. Then later with the blank spots in his memory, he wasn't certain about his past. And since he had seemed to draw calamity wherever he went, he hadn't wanted to endanger anyone. So he had tried to keep himself from getting close enough to develop strong attachments. But nothing had given him any experience in handling this weird confusion Meryl was creating inside him.

Not even Lena and Grandma had aroused or involved his emotions so fully as she was doing.

Vash regarded her, pondering the effect the girl beside him had created. Naturally there were subtle changes in her, after all it had been nearly six months since he had last seen her, but there was nothing major. Meryl's hair was a bit longer and there was more fullness in the curve of her cheek. Settled life seemed to agree with her, it had softened the hardened edge that a life of constant travel caused. But she hadn't really changed inside. He could tell that she was still the spitfire he remembered, just in the way she stiffened in the chair as she sensed his arm behind her shoulders. Her temper was definitely still on a short fuse. Vash smiled, although he has to admit that her longer hair and more feminine style of dress had been an intriguing surprise.

It was mostly her body language that had changed. In general, Meryl seemed more relaxed, less stiff and formal, more approachable. The hard veneer she kept in place back when she had been following him around had all but vanished.

Not that he ever doubted for a second that if need arose she could revert to the same tough as nails insurance agent that had fought by his side. Meryl was certainly still as strong willed and independent as ever. That had been undeniable even back then as she had gently tended his injuries while scolding and berating him at the same time. But now she seemed so much softer with none of the diamond hardness she had before.

The small insurance girl had become a more feminine and vulnerable version of herself. The change perplexed Vash even as it confused his emotions. This Meryl appealed to his protective nature more than ever before. The hard shell she had worn like armor was gone, revealing the sensitive feeling woman he had always knew was hidden inside, carefully shielded from emotional injury.

As Meryl takes her seat, she is intensely aware of Vash's continued gaze on her. She stiffens as he moves closer and rests his arm on her chair back. Once settled, she signals the waiter to bring the dessert. Picking up her wine glass, she sips it attempting to mask her agitation. Being held in Vash's arms had been everything she had imagined and more. Meryl desperately tries to regain her lost composure as she to concentrates on watching the graceful couples gliding over the dance floor. But she is hyperly aware of Vash's close proximity, as she resists the impulse to lean against him, wanting to bask in the warmth of his embrace.

She can still feel the warmth of his arms around her, the beat of his heart against her cheek. Her own heartbeat continues to race, thundering in her ears from having been in his arms. She draws a shaky breath already regretting this subterfuge. It had been a stupid idea to even attempt it. Being this close to him, pretending to be something they weren't especially considering how she still felt about him, had been a terrible mistake. She should have never even tried it.

Under the continued regard of Vash's aqua orbs. Meryl begins to fidget uncomfortably. She could feel her face heat up as she blushed from

his continued scrutiny, it was as if he was looking right through her, straight into her heart. She gives her shoulders a little shake to try to rid herself of the unsettling sensation, as she determinedly stares at the floor full of dancers, trying hard not to let Vash's unwavering gaze bother her.

Milly and Knives return to the table as the dessert arrive. The tall girl grins with delight, "Oh hurray pudding!" Knives smiles at Milly's happiness.

Suddenly Vash slides even nearer dropping his arm around Meryl's shoulders and pulling her close. The small woman almost jumps in surprise, "Wha..?"

Leaning towards her as if to nuzzle her ear, he whispers instead, making it look as if he's nibbling it, "Your friend is looking over here again so it might be better to relax and act like you are enjoying being with me. After all we're supposed to be more than just mere friends."

Meryl glances over toward Janice's table and straightens with a groan, seeing another woman with the first, "Oh wonderful! That's Debra Torrent and she's even a worse gossip than Janice. Now the rumor will be over half the planet by the time we get back to the penthouse."

Milly pauses to grin between bites of her pudding, "But isn't that exactly what you wanted, Meryl? After all if everyone thinks Mr. Vash is your boyfriend you won't be bothered anymore by unwanted suitors."

Meryl purses her lips in displeasure, "I suppose but why did it have to be Endless Torrent."

Vash blinks, "Huh?"

Meryl turns towards him, "It was Debra's nickname behind her back in college, mainly because she never shuts up. Oh great now _they're _both coming over." She looks over at Knives and Milly worriedly, "Remember Vash is Ericks."

Milly nods, her mouth full as Knives frowns. Not interested in another inane encounter, Knives stands up and takes Milly by the hand, "I think I would prefer to be dancing with you, my dear." Milly smiles up at him and puts down her spoon, "Alrighty Kni..," at his raised eyebrow, "Alex." She lets him lead her back to the dance floor.

As Debra and Janice come closer, Meryl turns to Vash, "Remember you're Ericks and you're here with your brother looking to start a consultation company."

He nods as looks down at her, "And we're supposed to be a couple. Here she comes." He cuddles her closer.

The second woman that Meryl named as Debra, comes up and begins talking almost immediately, "Meryl darling! Is that really you? I haven't seen you for ages! I'd heard you gotten back from your little adventures, gallivanting all over the frontier like a legendary pioneer but I just didn't have the time to come see you. I understand you've been extremely busy too. Is it really true? Are you really running that big old Bernadelli Insurance Company now all by yourself?" She glances at Vash giving him the once over and then asks, "And just who is this attractive man with you?"

Meryl smiles stiffly, "How nice to see you again Debra. Oh I've been back for quite awhile and yes I am running the company." Meryl glances at Vash with a sweet smile, "Oh this is just a friend, his name is Ericks Saverem. His brother Alex is engaged to my ex-partner Milly Thompson. They all stopped by to pay me visit on the way to Milly's parents home."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Saverem." She extends her hand to Vash. "I'm one of Meryl's oldest friends." She dimples a bit, "Well not the oldest, oldest but I'm sure you get the idea." She gushes, "Just how did you get to know our dear little Meryl?"

Vash smiles at the other two women as he relaxes draping his arm over his companion's shoulder casually, as if accustomed to having it there. "Oh we met quite awhile back, when she was out doing field work. We just kept running into each other, after awhile I started trying to convince her to stop traveling around, to consider settling down somewhere."

The other woman blinks a bit in surprise, "Well, I'm not surprised

she refused you, our little Meryl was always a bit rebellious. She just wasn't one to be satisfied with being conventional not like the rest of us." Debra glances at Meryl, "You always did say you wanted to do more than just settling down getting married and having babies, didn't you?"

Meryl colors a bit, straightening, she retorts indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with that! In the long run we are all the in the same fix. It just doesn't seem fair to me that some of us sit back and live in luxury while other people are out there having trouble just scraping together enough to

try to survive on."

Debra smirks. "See what I mean, Meryl has always been our little broadminded crusading philanthropist. But I know everyone is so glad she finally came back safe and sound." She widens her eyes in mock horror, "I understand that she was actually chasing after that horrible humanoid typhoon person." She looks at Meryl, "What was his name? Bash.., Lash…, something like that. Can you imagine? She's so lucky he didn't kill her or try do something even worse." The woman shudders theatrically.

Vash nods, "Yes, I know she went though a lot following him around all that time." He hugs Meryl close, "But I'm sure that's all over now. I understand that he's vanished."

"I had heard that too, it's very mysterious. Do you have any idea of what might have happened to him, Meryl?" Asks Debra with wide eyes, glancing at Vash.

Taken aback Meryl started coughing, then clearing her throat responds hoarsely, "H-he just took off one morning. He'd done it to us before but we always managed to find him, but then there was that big explosion out in the desert. I guess someone finally got him. All they ever found was that red coat of his and some guns."

Debra nods, "I guess that must be what happened. But it seems such a strange way for those stories to all end. And it's so odd, that no one has ever claimed responsibility for killing him."

Vash looks at the woman, "That's true I guess, maybe whoever did it died too. But I imagine he was getting tired of being chased all over the planet."

"I suppose you are right Mr. Saverem." Debra smiles slightly. "Well I must be getting back to my party. Perhaps I'll see you again. I'll call you sometime Meryl, we need to get together and have a good long visit." She looks appraisingly at Vash, "You must tell me just everything!" With that last remark Debra sails off into the club to go pounce on someone else. Already relishing spreading the juicy tidbit that the icy Meryl has turned up with a rather attractive looking beau.

Meryl sighs in relief as Debra finally departs. "Well that went better than I thought it would." She turns to Vash. "You can stop pawing me anytime now."

The gunman blushes, reluctantly letting go of her, and whining slightly, "I was just trying fulfill my part of the bargain, acting like an attentive suitor."

"Well being attentive doesn't mean you have to hang all over me." Replies Meryl tartly.

He grins a bit, "Well it seems that way to me, it's how most men behave when they are besotted with a beautiful woman."

Meryl blinks startled by the remark then looks down answering softly, "I'm not beautiful."

"But you are that's what I noticed the first time I met you." He replies, taking her hand.

Her eyes snap up to his face, "You never acted like you ever thought that. You made it very apparent that you never once considered me even slightly attractive!" She jerks her hand away.

"Well maybe its because you made it clear that if anyone even attempted to try anything they'd get clobbered." He replied with a lopsided grin.

Meryl bit her lower lip and then sighed. "I suppose you're right about that, I never believed in mixing business and pleasure." She glares at him, "But it still doesn't mean you can start taking liberties now."

"I'm sorry I can't help it. It's just that you seem so different." Says Vash softly.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it." She retorts, not sure how to react to this new version of Vash.

"It's not that," he protests, "I do like it." Replying as he continues to regard her with those guileless eyes, "It's just strange to seeing you like this."

"Like what?" She answers sharply still defensive, "Not so bitchy!"

Vash looks at her, "But I kinda liked that in you." He grins a bit bigger deciding to tease her a little, "Touchy, bossy, determined, brave and spirited. Ready to stand up to anyone and anything. You were always so brusque and business-like, my no-nonsense insurance girl. I always knew what to expect from you." His smile sparkles at her, "But I have to admit, I like this new version of you too. You're less prickly and more natural now. I always knew there was a softer more sensitive part of you hidden somewhere inside."

Mollified by his answer, she responds a bit more gently, "Well, maybe it's because I don't have to wear a 40 pound cape full of guns anymore. And not having to constantly look over my shoulder for idiots that are wanting to make a name for themselves by trying get you helps too." She smiles falling back into her old self a bit, "Or it might be because I don't have to stay up all hours of the night filling out incident forms, damage reports and insurance payment requests. Knowing I have to get up at the crack of dawn to make sure you didn't bolt off on us again in the middle of the night. Or have to keep up with your antics, straightening out the inevitable messes you end up causing, before having to chase after you all over creation again."

Vash looks a chagrined, and rubs the back of his head, "Gee Meryl I'm sorry I never quite realized just how much trouble I caused for you."

She stops and colors slightly, "Well, usually it really wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help people most of the time. And it definitely wasn't as boring as sitting around in an office all day reading reports." She sighs, "Attending board meetings with a bunch of long winded old men isn't really very exciting."

She grins ruefully, "In fact, the truth of the matter is, that running around out on the fringes of civilization was the kind of life I had always wanted. But I knew my adventures couldn't last." She looks at him longingly, "I will say one thing, chasing after you really the was happiest time of my life. I loved the traveling, the excitement, meeting new people and the camaraderie. I really never wanted it to end. But life changes all the time and I knew I'd have to come back to the reality of who I was eventually."

Vash smiles at her as puts his hand over hers. "You know after a while I kinda got used to having you and Milly following me around. At first, I was really annoyed by your persistence but then it got to where I really did like having you girls around as company. It made my life less lonely."

She looks at him wistfully, "Really? Then I'm happier we were there. I know how hard it is to be alone." She looks down at his hand covering hers.

"Yeah." Vash grins at her and slides his arm around her shoulders again pulling her close. Meryl stiffens and looks up at him "Hey..,"

He looks down at her, "Your friend is looking over here again, remember we're supposed to be a couple. So you better snuggle closer otherwise she might think we're faking."

Meryl snuggles close to him but pokes him in the ribs almost playfully at the same time, "Just don't you forget that this is all an act and get fresh broomhead."

Meryl looks down and purses her lips as she relaxes into his arms, "So tell me the truth, why did you really come here?"

Vash blinks in surprise, "Milly wanted…"

Meryl shakes her head. "No why did YOU come, Vash. There was no reason for you to really come to Bernadelli. You could have gone ahead and gotten rooms, while Milly and Knives waited to show me Nicky. You could have avoided seeing me, like you avoid Jessica."

Vash colored and glances over Milly an Knives still whirling around on the dance floor, completely rapt in each other, "You noticed that, huh? The truth is that Jessica is just a mixed up kid, she only thinks she loves me." Then he looks down at her, "You're no Jessica. And maybe I wanted to see you, to make sure you were doing okay. That you were happy."

She pulls away slightly, "I see, well you saw I'm doing quite well. Living in the lap of luxury. I have everything a body could possibly need. Plenty of food, no dearth of water so I can have a hot bath whenever I wish. Clean sheets without the fear bugs in the bedding. No sand fleas constantly infesting my food or clothing."

Vash regards her, "Then why aren't you happy?"

Her eyes snap up to his face, "You know why, but I'm dealing with it!"

Vash looks down at her, "I suppose I do, but why did you just leave? Telling me something like that and then just walking away. Why? If you felt like that, why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

She gazes up at him, "Why? Let's see maybe because I saw how you reacted to Jessica's relentless infatuation. Maybe I didn't want to see that in your eyes when you looked at me. Or it might have been I didn't want to burden you even more than you already were. Or perhaps it's because when you finally did come back, all you could think about was your brother."

She tries to pull away from him again but he still won't release her. Instead Vash gazes steadily down into her eyes, "You knew why, I didn't dare leave Knives alone until I was certain it was safe for him to be around people." He glances over to where his brother still dancing with Milly. "Even now I'm still not completely sure about him. If something ever happened to Milly." He shakes his head.

Vash sighs softly looking back down at the girl in his arms, "Meryl, all my life I've always had to keep everyone at arms length. I learned that lesson the hard way, it was safer, for me, for everyone concerned. I thought if I didn't get too close to people, if I didn't allow myself to care too much for individuals, I could better protect all of you."

He looks down at her small hand clasped in his, "So I always tried to avoid any kind of deep emotional entanglements." He looks into her face. "But I don't think I have to do that anymore, insurance girl."

As Meryl looks at him quizzically, he replies thoughtfully "I guess I came because I missed you. After you left nothing felt right. Even with Milly, Knives and the baby the house felt empty, lacking something important. Without you around it just seemed like an essential part was.., missing."

Vash flashes his lopsided grin trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe we could see try and see what happens during this trip. I'm willing to try as long as you don't clobber me, but remember I'm not exactly used to allowing my real emotions out either."

Meryl had stopped trying to pull away. She frowned, looking up into Vash's face. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? It certainly didn't sound like he was joking around.

There was a new light in Vash's smile, the faked stiffness was gone, and his arm rested casually across her shoulders as if that's where it belonged. He smiled down at her.

But it was clearly impossible, she couldn't just up and leave the company to start following him around again.

Meryl had responsiblities now, she doubted he even considered the implications of what he was suggesting. Even if Knives seemed to be stable now that he was with Milly. Vash couldn't just let them take off alone

Meryl was enough of a realist to know that it was far too soon for Vash to leave his brother completely unsupervised. Was he suggesting that they all stay in December? Would that even be wise considering how Knives felt about humans in general?

After Knives and Milly returned to the table the foursome finished

off their meal and drinks. When they finally left the supper club Meryl could feel the eyes of December's elite follow them out. Wordlessly they got into the limo and headed back to Meryl's penthouse.

As Knives and Milly cuddle in the car, Meryl relaxes in the seat next to Vash, pondering the blond outlaw's words. When she glances up at him his eyes meet hers. With a smile Vash drapes his arm across the seat behind her, and grins down at her. Milly notices the movement and smiles, "Oh good! Sempai I'm so glad you two are getting along again."

Knives glances at his brother and the small woman sitting beside him. "So do you think that your stratagem worked?"

Meryl pursed her lips considering, "With us having encountered those two tongue wagglers, by tomorrow the December will be buzzing with the gossip that I was out on the town with a strange man."

"HEY! I'm not strange." Vash pouts, "I was trying to be fascinating and mysterious." He leans down towards Meryl, "Don't you think I'm irresistible?"

Meryl pushes him away and glowers, "When you act like this I find you totally resistible, you moronic straw headed string bean!"

"AWWW, insurance girl. Such harsh words, you really don't mean that do you?" Vash gives her big sorrowful puppy dog eyes, tears starting in his eyes.

Seeing the exchange between them, Milly grins in delight, "See Knives I told you all we had to do is get them together and everything would turn out just fine!"

Meryl looks over at her friend in exasperation, "MILLY!"

Vash just keeps grinning and drapes his arm over Meryl's shoulders, again as Milly beams with delight at the two of them. The small woman glares in exasperation at all of them, but at the same time she doesn't pull away from him.


End file.
